A Hundred Nights To Remember
by Mayuna
Summary: One hundred nights be it good or bad that no one will soon forget.  Hopefully I'll make it to one hundred stories. All different characters from the DMC universe.  Many different pairings. OC's and lemon.  You've been warned.
1. Rainy Night

The rain had started earlier in the day as a light drizzle that progressively got worse as the sun went down. Anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the sudden onslaught from the heavens were drenched in freezing water and were going to be, to say the least, extremely miserable. It was cold already but with the wet made it a hundred times worse. Vergil had started by sneering at the rain, glaring at the sky as if tempting it to open its assault against him before finally outright cursing. His companion kept her eyes straight ahead sighing only when necessary which she knew caused daggers to be shot in her direction. It didn't faze her. It was nothing new. It never ceased to amaze Starina at the never ending barrage of insults that Vergil Sparda could spew from his mouth most of the time directed at her. She had noticed in their years together that he insulted people in different ways. If he was facing an opponent he would find their weakness and start trash talking but in a very sophisticated manner so the person didn't necessarily realize that they were being verbally attacked while they defended themselves. In the end it always seemed to come as a shock to whoever it was Vergil was fighting and they would lose their nerve. A completely random person he would simply quip a witty remark that would stun the other into silence. With Star however it was a completely different story. He was plain rude to her, constantly. She couldn't seem to recall a time when he hadn't been a complete ass to her. Even when they were small growing up together alongside Dante Vergil had always picked on her. His teasing and taunting still rang in her ears even though it had been years since he had been so kind to just tease her about her hair or her face or whatever else he seemed to find particularly annoying about her at that moment.

"How much money do we have left?" Vergil asked suddenly startling Starina out of her thoughts.

"Why?" She asked back knowing well it would annoy him to no end to answer a question with another question. He stopped swiping his hair back to get it out of his eyes only to have it fall back down.

"Don't ask stupid questions Star." He replied. She had walked a few paces ahead of him and only stopped when she didn't hear his footsteps. She turned to look at him taking in his appearance. Vergil was not a bad looking guy but his demeanor threw his good looks askew. The expression he wore on his face at all times was one of arrogance and loathing for simply everything. When they were young he had been somewhat normal, as normal as a half human half demon child could be, but as the years progressed he had become more inverted. Starina could see all too well the shadows that followed him around and he welcomed them openly and she feared the worst. She couldn't help but feel as if she were letting him down that there had to have been one pivotal moment when she could have saved him from his own demons but she was at a loss to pin point exactly when it had been.

"Not enough to get a place to stay." She said shoving her hands in her damp pockets. Vergil closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky taking deep breaths as if to steady himself. Starina walked closer to him watching him for lack of anything better to do. If she had had a choice she would have left him behind years before but there was still a nagging voice in her head that told her every time she tried that it was her duty to stay by him, to protect him. Starina had been born to an elite group of humans who had pledged their allegiance to Sparda the dark knight millennia before she was born. She wasn't sure how many more protectors there were in the world, the only one she had known was her father and even he was a distant memory to her.

'Besides, I promised…her.' She thought languidly to herself.

"Up there." Vergil said suddenly again reopening his eyes causing her to jump again. She followed his gaze up the building where he was looking. The ledge seemed to be big enough for the two of them to stand on and the alcove may be enough to shelter them from the rain. Starina nodded following closely behind Vergil as he walked closer to the building. He made ready to make the leap but stopped short when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you." He said crouching down to a kneeling position.

"Thanks." Star said flatly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body flat against his back as Vergil stood up lifting her feet up off the ground. She felt him bend his knees slightly before pushing off against the ground using his devil energy to propel him higher than any mere mortal could ever possibly ascend with their own two legs. As soon as his feet found purchase on the ledge Starina let go of her hold on him. God forbid she held onto him any longer than what he deemed as necessary. Vergil walked over to the small stone alcove and stood underneath it leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms. Star followed him shivering and sighed when she realized the space was too small for them to stand side by side. Her back side was still exposed to the rain that was soon going to probably become snow causing her to shiver even more at the thought. It had been an unseasonably warm fall but now as winter neared the temperature had dropped drastically. She surmised that for Vergil it wasn't too much of a big deal since his devil side was much more tolerant to things like weather change than hers was being all human. There had been times when she had envied him for things like that. They would get into a fight and she would be hurt for days or weeks and Vergil would be fine almost immediately after getting struck. He could get sick, she had seen him come down with colds and flu's or the years but it didn't seem to affect him the same way it did for humans mainly being her. She crossed her arms in front of her as she stared at the wall right past Vergil's shoulder.

"Why do you insist on protecting me?" He asked suddenly. Starina brought her eyes to meet his brilliant blue.

"What do you mean?" She asked back unintentionally.

"You're always running to my aide when I don't need you, fussing over me like a mother would her child when I get hurt or sick. Even now you're standing there in the rain, shivering." He said. His features softened considerably as he let out a soft sigh. She watched as he took off his long blue jacket and jumped when he grabbed her by one of her wrists tugging her closer to him. "Come here stupid." He said so softly she could barely hear him over the rain. He wrapped the jacket around her as well as his arms pulling her out of the elements. "Better?" He asked after a minute or so had passed. Starina nodded once still in disbelief.

"Yeah, thanks." She said resting her head against his chest. She listened intently to the inner workings of the man who only a couple of years before had still been a boy. His heart thudded slowly creating a steady rhythm causing her to become drowsy. His breathing was even steadier calming her from the inside out. He was warm and comfortable just like Dante had been. She closed her eyes tightly trying to rid herself of the thought. It had been nearly a year since they had last seen Vergil's twin but she was more than certain Dante had no desire to ever see her again. Three years prior the three had met back up with each other out of sheer coincidence. A devil had been wreaking havoc on everything and anyone it could get its hands on. It made the mistake of going after Vergil and Star. Soon after the fight had started, Vergil swinging Yamato and Starina slashing with her twin blades that she dubbed Mio and Mayu, someone else had decided to join in the fight. A kid their age with white hair and cerulean eyes that matched Vergil's perfectly. After a couple of years Dante and Vergil had a severe falling out when it became all too apparent the two didn't see eye to eye on anything. Starina watched in vapid anticipation as the roles of the brothers fleshed out, Dante was the hero while Vergil assumed the role of the villain. It was at that moment she herself had found herself at a very difficult cross road. Go with Dante who had already made it very clear that no one could ever care about her the way that he did or Vergil who she had promised to protect no matter what. She could see Dante clearly in her mind's eye staring at her somewhat stunned that she decided to go with Vergil. She tried to explain to him her reasons but she didn't think he understood. She watched as his heart crushed in his chest and he walked away. It was in that moment that Starina didn't care what Vergil wanted to do. If he wanted to unleash hell then so be it. She chose her path she may as well follow it to the end. Star reopened her eyes and looked up at Vergil. His hair was still down shading his eyes somewhat as well as his face. It pained her to see that face even if it was on a completely different person.

Vergil felt her shift and glanced down at her as well taking her in. Her eye lids were hazy as if she were tired and her breathing seem labored as if she were trying to catch her breath.

"What can I do to save you?" She whispered softly to him. Vergil remained silent wondering what she had meant. From the way she was looking at him and acting she was planning something. He was intrigued to find out what exactly it was going to be. "Tell me Vergil, please how can I protect you?" Vergil took in a breath to answer her with a snide remark but was stunned into silence when her hands went to his face cupping his cheeks. His eyes grew wide as she stood on her toes to bring her face closer to his. He felt his breathing become ragged as if he had been running or fighting. His body began to tense as he watched Star close her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. He stayed statuesque waiting for her to back away from him but when she didn't his body began to respond in ways he couldn't control. He felt his arms tighten around her waist as he pressed his body closer to hers deepening the kiss. Her tongue trailed across his lips lightly causing Vergil to shudder in his skin. He snuck his own tongue out greeting hers gently before pushing it forward to explore her mouth. He sought out every space devouring her taste as she did the same their tongues twisting together in a provocative dance leaving both breathless when they finally broke apart.

"You can't help me Starina. I've already decided what I'm going to do." Vergil said holding onto her tightly. She buried her face into his neck kissing it softly every so often. Vergil closed his eyes and moaned.

"Please," She whispered. "Please Vergil." He felt a tugging in his groin as his need began to grow. His need for release; his need for her. He sought out her mouth again rubbing at her back making small circles before dipping lower his fingers tracing the waist of her jeans. She gasped slightly but made no indication for him to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to her. If she could have him close to her then he would be safe. It didn't matter if she felt tears prick in her eyes at the realization she was probably going to end up having sex with him. It didn't matter that she wanted to breathe out his brother's name every time they parted for a breath. His lips trailed down her neck as he brought up a hand reaching under her shirt cupping her breast and bit through the fabric of her shirt to tease the nipple. She moaned holding onto him tighter for purchase still aware of the narrow ledge. She raked her nails gently on the back of his neck as her body responded to his administrations. It wasn't as if she had never been touched before but at that particular she couldn't remember a time when it had felt so sinfully good. A similar instance came to mind; she had tried to persuade Dante once to sleep with her. They had been making out leaving each other breathless and bothered. Dante had started with her breasts, kissing them and suckling before reaching into her pants. In turn she took him out of his and the two had begun grinding against each other. She had brought her hips up to try and get him into her and that was when he suddenly snapped out what they were doing and promptly put himself away. Starina had tried to get him to continue but he just brushed it off and said there was no rush which resulted in her teasing him, calling him a baby. He took it in stride and shrugged it off. Now here on the ledge with Vergil she knew the older brother in her arms wouldn't back down. His eyes were hazed over with lust completely outweighing his reason or logic he would do it whether she liked it or not.

"Starina." Vergil whispered huskily to her. Star moaned in response as his hand began to roam down her stomach to her pants. "Help me to regain my lost light."

"How do you propose I do that?" She asked curiously. He looked at her square in the eyes with a small smirk forming across his lips. Star felt the heat of a blush form across her cheeks and nodded taking his lips in hers again biting down gently rolling his bottom lip between her teeth. Vergil broke the kiss and looked at the ledge they were standing on.

"We should have enough room to lay down we'll just be back out in the rain." He said.

"That's fine you look like you need to cool off a little anyways." She replied. Vergil undid the button on her jeans and unzipped them keeping his eyes locked with hers the entire time. He snaked his fingers into her panties finding the small bud hidden by her folds. Starina moaned as he rubbed her and he smirked again.

"You really want me too cool off?" He asked. She shook her head forcefully. She returned the favor for him by releasing his swollen member from their confines and rubbing the tip of it feeling the drops form and leak out. Vergil shut his eyes tightly throwing his head back smacking it into the building. Starina let out a small laugh and glanced behind her to the ground deciding she had enough room. "Vergil hold my hand." She said. He grasped her hand with the one he had been pleasuring her with and watched as she lowered herself carefully to a squatting position. She flicked her tongue across his head eliciting a moan from him that quickly became a growl when she enveloped him completely in her mouth. She felt him become engorged even more with each suck or flick of her tongue along his slit. He could feel the pressure building behind his oncoming orgasm and thought remotely to just simply let her finish him off then and there but it was only a remote thought. He needed to feel more. He wanted to feel her from the inside out.

"Star I need you." He said. She gave his head one last suck before standing back up. Vergil wasted no time. In an instant her pants were down as well as his jacket and her shirt in a pile behind him. He took a moment to take her in. Her skin was marred in a few places by different shaped scars but not too many others than that it was pale and perfect. Her pert breasts sat on her chest with their nipples hard from the cold. Muscled abs, arms and thighs that rounded out nicely made her very attractive. He knew it was his only chance to drink her in and he was going to enjoy it. He preferred to keep his companion at arm's length for many reasons but one being that he didn't trust himself. As children he had been cruel to her out of spite. She had always liked Dante better than him when it should have been the other way around. He was the oldest after all. Why couldn't he have the pretty little girl following him around all of the time? In the end though she still had come to him, he gave it a mental shrug supposing it was some sort of twisted fate. He took off his own shirt and pants tossing them with hers before taking her back into his arms for what he knew was going to be their last kiss.

Starina grinded her hips into his length as their tongues created sparks against each other both moaning the others name breathlessly. Star broke their kiss and Vergil followed her as she went back out onto the unsheltered part of the ledge. She motioned for him to lie down and for once he actually complied. The concrete was cold against his backside as the rain continued to pelt down on them. He watched as a few clouds parted momentarily revealing a small sliver of moonlight as Starina began to lower herself carefully on top of him. The wind began to pick up tossing her sopping wet hair around a little and Vergil was beside himself. There were very few things in the human world that he considered beautiful but this moment with her was one of them. He grasped her hands to help her straddle his hips. She brought her hips up trying to line herself up with him. The first time didn't work and the second did for a second before he slipped out but the third time was the charm. She felt his length slide into her tight well causing her to shudder. Vergil let go of her hands moving them to her hips moving her body to match his thrusts. Starina moaned as each movement caused him to go deeper into her body hitting her point of pleasure. The cold rain hitting against their warming flesh as they moved together added to the friction and overall excitement of the moment. Her bud rubbed against his pubic hair creating an unbelievable experience of euphoria and soon she felt her walls tighten around his all to ready member as she let out a yell that ended in his name. She brought herself up more quickly to come back down harder riding out her orgasm. Vergil's fingers had already been digging into her hips which she knew later would become bruises but as she felt him climax spilling his seed inside of her his nails turned momentarily to talons piercing through her human skin easily. She collapsed on top of him resting her head against his chest.

The rain cooled down their skin quickly causing them both to shiver and that was when Starina realized it was over. The heat of the moment was gone and they were the same as before they did anything together. Carefully they untangled themselves from each other and made it back to the alcove slowly getting dressed.

"Hm." Star said to herself. Vergil looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked. Starina looked back at him.

"Well the other time that I had sex the cum came out as soon as I stood up but it didn't this time." She said with a shrug. Vergil stared at her for a minute as if frozen before shrugging it off as well. After the two were dressed Starina continued her shivering from before only this time it was Vergil who stood with his backside in the rain.


	2. Bonded

The wind howled outside of the shop whipping around leaves and other small debris smashing it into the window panes. Dante dozed in and out of consciousness leaning back in his chair and his feet propped up on his desk with his hands secured behind his head. It was in this state that he found his mind more open and once again he was searching out. He wouldn't describe it as being telepathic since there had only ever been once person that he could connect too but it was definitely a trait most people didn't have, which didn't say much he supposed because there were a lot of things he could do that other people couldn't. It was on one of these trips as he searched that he found his thoughts wandering and straying away from him. When he was younger it had been somewhat disturbing to feel his mind seemingly float away leaving him in frenzy to gather his thoughts back together and come back to reality but as he grew older he had trained himself fairly well. He understood that some things could be let go of. For a man who had been taking care of himself for the majority of his life and fought monsters it was therapeutic. He realized what holding onto everything could do to a person. Every day he saw sadness, bitterness, contempt and greed to name a few; he knew how they could eat someone alive and spit them out without a single care to the individual.

Despite all of the things he had been able to either forgive or forget there was one person he simply could not rid himself of. His brother, Vergil. In his younger days whenever they fought he would have given nothing more than to gut his mirror image alive until that is he had the actual chance too. When it actually came down to the wire and Vergil was defeated there was no gloating or whoops of victory there was only that unending pit of sadness that had swallowed his brother whole taking him away from him. After he managed to get back into his business by way of cutting a hole into the roof he had sat amongst the ruins of his place and closed his eyes searching until his head throbbed and his nose bled for his twin. At first it was difficult, no matter how far he traveled he couldn't seem to find him. He knew remotely that Vergil was probably evading his advances blocking him out somehow but there had been a few times where he felt a spark of electricity run through his mind as if a connection had been made. It always felt warm and comfortable as if they were one again as they once had been . It was like a high that Dante always had a desire to seek out but other people depended on him and he couldn't abandon them no matter how much he wanted to simply let his mind wander forever in that abyss for his brother.

He felt himself slipping again into that far away place that he couldn't quite seem to fathom. He remained in his dream stupor knowing if he could go just a little bit further he might be able to connect. A little darker, a little colder a little bit scarier; he still dove in headfirst uncaring if he ever came back to his office or his life for that matter. Just ahead he could feel it if he could just go a little more he would be able to reach Vergil. The shock to his system came with an alarming pain that seemed to burn through him to his soul still Dante managed to stay in his state of mind.

"Vergil?" He called out desperately sensing where the pain was coming from.

"No, get out. Stop it. You will not have me!" The usually calm voice of his elder twin came off as panicky and startled.

"Vergil it's me, it's Dante." He said feeling Vergils fear and pain thick in his own being. His heart ached for his brother as he called out trying to calm the other down enough to figure out what was happening to him.

"Dan-Dante. It is you. I thought…I thought…." Vergil's thoughts trailed off somewhere that wasn't important.

"What Vergil, you thought what?" Dante said feeling himself wedge closer into his twins mind.

"I thought it was Mundus again." He replied sounding more coherent slightly more like himself.

"Mundus?" Dante asked feeling his own panic rise up.

"Dante I was a fool. I must have learned it from you." Vergil began as he felt his brothers warmth and life enter into his mind. "After we parted ways last I went on to fight with the self proclaimed prince of darkness."

"I'm just throwing out a guess here Verg but you lost didn't you?" Dante asked the humor of the situation not being lost on him.

"Miserably." Vergil replied back his voice almost sad. "It wasn't enough though for him to just kill me like he did to our father. I don't know how much longer I can hold out for brother." His voice came off sounding frail, weak and defeated. All traits that his brother were anything but. The tone and the words didn't settle right off of the other in his semi righteous know it all tone of voice.

"Hey knock it off will ya? I mean it can't be that bad can it? What's he got you doing?" Dante wondered curiously.

"I'm not sure but I believe he is attempting to brainwash me, posses me perhaps." He stated. Dante felt the last bit of himself rest comfortably against his twin. It was as if the two were sitting with their backs together without an inch of space between them.

"Vergil…" Dante said simply unable to think of the words to form.

"What Dante? No witty remark? No retort on how idiotic I am for taking on such an endeavor?" Vergil asked his voice taking on his old tone of sarcastic playfulness that he often used with the other. He could taste his brothers grief for him it was so strong. He still didn't quite understand how Dante could posses such strong human emotions where he could displace himself coldly. It was just their nature he had come to find over the years. They were two opposing forces; fire and ice.

"I'm going to help you Vergil. I won't let you down again. I'm going to save you." Dante replied. He heard Vergil scoff.

"At this rate the only way to do that will be to indefinitely kill me but you can't do that. You have already proven that." Vergil quipped.

"That was different from now Vergil. If Mundus is trying to take over you then it could spell out a whole mess of problems for me and the people I'm trying to protect. Granted he probably has a ton of power to offer you and all that crap but honestly the only other person your mind belongs to is me." He said.

"Still such a fool Dante." The elder twin said softly.

"Vergil I promise that when the times comes, if you are under Mundus's control I will save you from him. Even if that means killing you." Dante said after a moment of silence had passed. The two sat together with their minds linked to each other enjoying the closeness of their bond even it took all of their energy to perform it. Suddenly Dante felt as if a knife had been wedged into his forehead and he heard Vergil screaming in agony. Desperately he tried to hold onto his twin as he yelled for him receiving nothing in return. In an instant Dante's eyes shot open as his chair tipped back causing him to topple over smashing his head into the wall behind him.

"Vergil!" He called out to the empty office receiving nothing but his echo.


	3. Darkest Knight

_A/N: This little poem is something I whipped up while thinking about Sparda and Eva. I guess a scenario you could say perhaps of how they met. _

**Darkest Knight**

Dark knight with hand outstretched

Beckoning me forward

Surely you jest

For how could one so magnificent as you stand to glance at me

Let alone ask for a dance

Darkest knight with eyes so blue

Swirl me around the ballroom

Enchant me further as I am lost in your depths

Yes the words you speak enrapture me so

It is with out a doubt you can hear my heart beat in my chest

Gentle knight with no ill intent

I am but a simple girl

Not worthy of one such as you

Yet if what you say is true, that in fact I was made just for you

I will stand by your side to aide you the best that I know

My knight

My darling

I am yours to hold


	4. Hell

The acrid smell that hung in the air was almost enough to make the man vomit, almost not quite. He had been in battles with both demons and humans thus being privy to all kinds of 'interesting' scents but this one took the cake, so to say. It was down right putrid. Not only did it permeate and assault his nostrils burning a path down his bronchial tubes to offend his lungs that always seemed to be in a state of injured or nearly healed, never quite one hundred percent though mind you, but it seemed to permeate into his skin sinking itself deeper to reach the very marrow that lay in his bones sullying his already tainted soul.

Shackled wrists hung above his head had long since cut off any feeling in his hands but with that was a certain blessing because at the same time they didn't hurt anymore. He had no idea how long he had been chained nor did he care, it was his punishment justly deserved he supposed. It hadn't ceased to escape him the irony of his situation; he who had wanted nothing more than to rule the demon world had become first a slave and now it's prisoner. He mused often how in his few moments of clarity while under control he had wanted nothing more than to be released from his 'master', he couldn't help but think of the word with severe disdain. Now that he was once again in control of his own mind he certainly was not in control of his person.

It only caused his captors more pleasure in the fact that he not only didn't die easily but also that his healing abilities were quite uncanny even by most demonic standards. He wasn't sure how long it had been since his last 'lesson' as the devils who tortured him enjoyed describing it but was fairly certain he was overdue. He snapped his eyes shut tightly against the offending odors and scenerary wanting nothing more than to be able to experience freedom once again. He who had scoffed at his brother and protector who enjoyed the simple pleasures of the human world wanted nothing more than to sit in the sunshine and feel it warm him from the inside out.

He was tired of listening to screams of pain as some devil or human met their end by barbarous means. Faintly he could recall sitting peacefully with a book in hand with nothing more than a birds call or the steady drone of traffic echoing in his head.

'Foolish boy.' He thought to himself. The moment he saw Mundus appear above him he knew that the devil had undoubtedly caught scent of his and his brothers blood when they had fought at the gaping maw that led to the very bowels of the demonic realm. He also knew that there was nowhere he could ever possibly hide from the devil. With pride and dignity the boy had fought the powerful devil only to be smacked down like the annoying gnat he was and captured. He was certain that Mundus never found the pendant that he had always wore around his neck, how he wasn't sure, but why the devil had allowed him to keep Yamato in his possession was beyond him. He supposed it was just another way for the devil to torture him whenever he was able to lift the hazy persona of Nelo Angelo and once again regain himself.

His minds eye turned to the events that had delivered him to his current predicament or rather what he could recall of it. The portal by way of the large ornate mirror he recalled using it to step through to the mansion, it had been a simple matter for him being well versed in using such portals to travel between worlds at leisure, and of course there had been the girl. Nelo Angelo hadn't cared who she was while he suspected that she possessed a demonic heritage it was unimportant to him whose exactly it may have belonged too. She had been a decent fighter that much he could remember.

She had shot at him with two guns and carried a broad sword that seemed to big for her to lift let alone swing but she did parrying with him and even managed to counter a few attacks but ducked out of the way for most part. Easily he had managed to get behind her and with a few hits successfully knocked her off of her feet into a wall. The girl had attempted to stand but soon found herself with Nelo's hand around her throat choking off her air supply. She meagerly brought both of her small hands to grip his wrist to which he replied by squeezing harder and shaking her a little for the simple pleasure of his dominance over the foolish child. It was with that move that he caught glimpse of the pendant as it fell from her shirt. In that instant he felt Nelo subside as a flood gate was opened to reveal the memories of who he once was. The girl was tossed aside as Nelo attempted to gain control. It was then that the man fled out of fear of what the demonic armor he wore may make him do.

He had managed more or less to regain some control on Mallet Island, how he wasn't sure. He surmised it had been his undying interest in needing to know why the girl possessed the other half of his mothers pendant. The same one that he wore. Had she defeated his brother? Had he been fool hardy enough to simply hand it over to her for a keepsake? He wasn't sure until it struck him harder than any blow ever could. His protector, Starina, had been carrying a child when they parted ways. His child.

He wasn't sure how long he had been under Mundus's control, for demons and devils who lived for millions of years time had no bearing for any of them. Upon his revelation he sought the girl out again in an attempt to gain an answer from her. He watched her closely as she swung her sword towards him clashing his own metal against hers taking in her appearance. Platinum blonde hair that was nearly white was akin to his own hair coloring. Grey eyes with a flashing of glacial blue running through them sparked maliciously at him that accented her dainty features nicely. The shape of her eyes and nose were familiar to him, they belonged to her mother. How many times had he caught himself staring at the girl he had grown up alongside? He knew every inch of Starina and this girl looked too much like her for it to be coincidence. It was interesting for him however to notice the shape of her face, the way her jaw angled down slightly while her full lips gave off the slight appearance she was pouting. It was his own mothers that he knew she got from him.

Her fighting style was unquestionably his brothers and for that he was grateful. She may have been his daughter but thankfully she would carry out her uncles legacy.

His eyes remained shut tight as he held onto the only memory he had of his daughter as the heavy metal doors to his cell slammed open. A demonic voice carried to his ears promising nothing short of hell while he held onto the girls voice. The few words she had spoken to him.

_'What is so great about serving Mundus? Power I suppose. Well friend, it's a shame you serve him because you would have been one hell of an ally.' _

Vergil waited patiently for his next punishment to be doled out knowing well that he deserved it.


	5. The Plan

The plan had been simple enough at the time so how had it gone so drastically wrong? Dante wondered as he stared up at the ceiling of his shop. When he had exhausted all methods of getting through the demolished front door drastic measures were needed he figured and had cut a hole into the roof gaining him acess to the upstairs which at the moment also counted as the downstairs when the building had collasped on itself. His couch by some miracle had survived albeit covered in plaster and devil blood but it was better than nothing right?

Dante's gaze turned to his right to the girl sleeping next to him, Starina his protector. He closed his eyes against the burning tears that threatened to spill taking a steady breath as well to supress the sob he was sure would rip from his chest at any given moment. He didn't need Starina waking up. She had been through enough and needed her sleep.

Had it really only been a few hours before that he had stood up against his brother at the gaping maw that led to the very bowels of the demon world? He wasn't sure anymore if any of it had been real but Star was there so it must have been real. Dante shook his head reopening his eyes. It wasn't supposed to end that way. Not like that.

The brothers had never seen eye to eye on much but for the most part remained civil to each other on fear of being shot down by a certain human girl who was hell bent on keeping them in line although both brothers were sure she took more joy in it than she claimed. The three of them had pooled their money together from the inheritances they had received thanks to dear old dad, adopted dad in Starina's case but Sparda had left the same amount for her as the boys all the same, to buy the old stip club the three figured would make a decent shop to work out of.

The idea had struck them when they noticed the sudden influx of demons and devils in the city quite suddenly and after receiving a fairly decent reward for the job the light bulbs lit up on the teen's heads. It was Vergil who, naturally, took care of the business end of it while it was decided Dante would be the brawn not that his elder brother wasn't, if not more, as lethal as the younger. Starina was there to keep them in check and make sure neither of them got killed or killed each other. No matter how much the two fought they simply couldn't seem to get enough of it.

After a month of settling matters the building was theirs and that was when Vergil had been approached. In an attempt to get away from one of his brothers annoying 'jam' sessions as Dante liked to call them he had sought quiet in a library. There wasn't anything in particular he had been looking for just skimming different lores and reviewing information in the arcane arts both white and black. He had been keeping his eyes and ears open wondering briefly why the currator kept staring at him. Both sons of Sparda were accustomed to getting the occasional stares from people for one reason or another but the currator was down right creeping him out which wasn't easily done besides there was something off about him that Vergil couldn't quite seem to place.

Vergil's eyes skimmed the text of a book that wasn't necessarily holding his attention when the currator once again came around a corner.

"So you're looking for the book of ancient legends. The tale of the demon warrior, Sparda." The man said as he advanced towards Vergil.

"That's not what I'm looking for. Leave me." Vergil replied placing the book back on the shelf running his fingers along the ones next to it waiting for the man to leave him be.

"Then what are you looking for? A demon that impregnates a human who then bares him twin sons. That's the story, isn't it?" The currator said standing a few feet away from Vergil. In a flash he drew out Yamato holding it to the mans chest. With the mans small speech his mind screamed a million obscenities while his exterior remained cold and distant knowing that was the key although he knew that whoever the weirdo was he knew who Vergil was.

"Leave me. I won't tell you a third time." He said softly venom lacing his icy words. While he didn't want to run the man through he swore if he tried anything suspicious he wouldn't hesitate.

"People inherently fear evil." The man said placing his hand against Yamato's blade gripping it running his hand down it's length.  
"However occasionally a person may become seduced by evil." Vergil watched the mans blood spill to the floor as he sliced his own hand open. Vergil's gaze snaked slowly to the man and nearly wasn't able to supress the gasp that resounded in his head. He could see the evil intent coming off of the man in waves making his skin seem to crawl as if seeking refuge away from his tainted soul. It was in that instant that Vergil became extremely curious and knew it would be in his best interest, as well as his brothers and protectors, to find out exactly what this man was seeking from him.

"What are you getting at?" Vergil asked sheating Yamato back in it's rightful place by his side.

"Share with me the story of Sparda." The man said. Vergil closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath.  
'Honestly?' He thought before turning on his heel knowing well that the man would follow him.

"So this Arkham guy is a problem then huh?" Dante asked taking a bite out his slice of pizza. Vergil stood in front of the desk with his hands flat on it hunched over somewhat keeping his steady gaze locked onto his brothers.

"I'm afaid so. He could cause us some unecessary headaches." He replied. Dante, as usual, seemed disinterested.

"Well you said he was more devil then human. Go blow his ass away bro." Was his nonchalent reply.

"First off I am not the type to 'blow someone's ass away' as you so crudely put it and secondly I admit I am curious about what his intentions ultimately are." Vergil said.

"Meaning?" Starina asked as she stood up from her seat on the couch walking closer to the twins.

"I am going to find out." Vergil replied as she stopped to stand next to him.

"Then what?" She asked back in retort with a brow cocked up in question.

"I will decide that when the times comes." Vergil stated. "For now I believe it all in our best interests to part company."

"What you jumping ship?" Dante asked.

"Vergil's right. It's smarter for us to keep our distances if someone is going around asking personal questions." Starina replied. Dante shrugged.  
"I guess but I'm staying right here. My ass ain't going anywhere." He said putting his feet up on the desk to add merit to his statement.

"That is your decision Dante. I will keep in touch with both of you." Vergil said as he turned making his way to the door.

Starina weighed her options for a second before walking after him.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Dante asked causing her to turn around stopping Vergil as well.

"With him." She said pointing at Vergil.

"Starina I must advise against it. It is not wise. This man is nothing short of pure evil." He said softly to his friend.

"Exactly why I'm going with you. I don't throw around the protector title to have an excuse to just shoot you guys you know." She said and practically heard the, 'Sure you don't', from both brothers. "If this guy is as dangerous as you say then I'm going to go to keep an eye on you."

"Awwww Vergy looks like you need a baby sitter." Dante cooed getting killed a hundred times over by the icy daggers that were sent his way.

"Starina no offense but I am stronger than you are. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Dante, shut the hell up." He said when his brother continued to say moronic things in his lame attempt to unnerve his brother.

"I know Vergil but I would feel better if you let me tag along." Star stated twirling her pistol around her finger. Vergil knew what that meant. If he turned down her offer he would be shot and he didn't feel like digging a bullet out of his person any time soon.

"Fine then." He said offering Starina his arm in a gentile manner. She readily accepted placing an arm through his.

"Hold up! What the hell happened to splitting up? Now I'm getting ditched? What gives?" Dante shouted feeling rejection burning deep in his veins.

"Who was it that needed a baby sitter?" Vergil asked his tone even as always adding insult to injury. Dante sat back in his chair and crossed his arms with a pout to boot.

"Screw you guys. Do as you please." He said fuming. He lowered his eyes when he saw Starina walking towards him with a smirk gracing her lips. Dante turned his head away when she sat on the desk in front of him. She took both of his hands in hers wrapping them around her as she settling into his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder as he still seemed disinterested even though she could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest indicating otherwise.

"Dante I need you to be a big boy for me okay?" Starina said receiving a quick trip to the floor as Dante stood up suddenly. She sat rubbing her back side still grinning all the same.

"Fine but you know what I think." Dante grabbed a pool stick rubbing the end with blue chalk before shooting a striped ball into a corner pocket. "I think that you should go work over at Love Planet. You know so that way it would be easier for us to keep in touch and all." Starina stood up fast stalking over to him in mock laughter.

"Oh so funny Dante. You really are hilarious!" She nearly screeched at him as she smacked him hard on the back.

"Actually that isn't necessarily a bad idea." Vergil stated more to himself. He watched as both his brother and protector stared at him mouth slightly agape for different reasons.

"Like hell!" Star yelled angrily clenching her fists at her sides.

"Starina, my dear, look at this way." Vergil said walking over to her taking one of her hands into his. "It would be in our best interest for you to stay close by the business. As far as I know Arkham does not know who you are. Sure he knows about you but I have not indulged him on any extravagant details and I do not plan on it anytime soon." Starina pulled her hand away from him as if she had been stung. "It's as Dante said, you would be close to him still and as far as that old fool is concerned I simply will be going to enjoy the entertainment."

Both brothers watched as the girl sat down heavily on the couch sighing as she did so. She covered her hands with her face as her shoulders began to heave as if she were laughing or crying. She lowered her hands staring at both of them.

"I'll have to slut down then." She said her voice coming off quietly. Dante all but let out a whoop of joy.

"Oh baby yeah!" He said nearly skipping over to her. "Even though we've known each other our entire lives Star I gotta admit in the past few years I have definately wanted to see you naked." The last thing he remembered before hitting the floor was a sharp pain to his forehead as Starina raised her pistol to take aim.

Dante mused at the memory reliving it realizing that was the last time the three of them were together. For the next few months the three of them were more or less on their own. He made occasional trips to the strip club where Starina had been hired enjoying her show before the two would go into a back room. There they would relay messages to each other. They made sure to designate certain days for the brothers to go on as to not be caught at the establishment at the same time. Eventually Arkham figured out who Starina was but as far as they knew he still had no idea they were in communication with each other. When she was 'reunited' with Vergil the two played on as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Dante felt his eyes sidle again over to Star feeling the weight in his chest lay heavily. She had explained it to him, the circumstances under which she and Vergil had been intimate but it still seemed bizarre that the two of them had slept together.

He had felt something on Temen Ni-Gru when he approached the girl but at the time wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't until his devil had been awakened was he able to sense the new life that had taken residence inside of her. He felt his veins throb as his blood responded to another relative in a way that had made him uncomfortable. At first he had felt betrayed but under the circumstances relented to what was now his obligation. Raising his brothers brat.

As the three had stood in the demon world it was Vergil who had decided what the best course of action would be following Arkhams defeat.

"As long as we live in the same world brother there will always be someone after our amulets. I believe it is in our best interests if we parted ways for good." He said. Both Dante and Star had stared at him in question. "This place, it was our fathers home." He responded looking away his voice sounding far off. It was Starina who had been the first to catch on.

"Vergil you can't stay here." She said simply.

"The portal to the human world is closing Dante. You should take Starina and go unless you want to be trapped in the demon world." He stated ignoring the girl. Dante stood by stoically as his brothers words processed in his head.

"Vergil Starina's right. We aren't going to leave you here. Besides you got a baby on the way man. Don't want to ditch the kid like our old man did to us right? I mean you know it kind of fucks with kids heads." Dante said watching as Starina took a few steps towards Vergil wrapping her arms around his middle to rest her head against his chest. Vergil's eyes remained on his brother as he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders taking her into his embrace.

"Take care of them Dante." He said simply. Dante swallowed hard to try and get rid of the lump in his throat shaking his head in disbelief. He approached his older brother his eyes staring at him wide as he felt the ache of tears that threatened to fall.

"Why do you get be the martyr?" Dante asked weakly feeling his body begin to give out due to the physical and emotional stress it had been under for the past few hours, how many exactly he wasn't sure. Before he knew it he had been included in their embrace. The three teens stood at the entrance to hell holding onto each other as if each were a life line not wanting to let go.

"It is my responsibility as the eldest to watch over the two of you. Therefore it is my job to ensure that no one will get their hands upon my half of the amulet. It would be easier to make certain of that if we reside in different worlds." Vergil said finally prying the two off of him. They watched in frozen horror as Vergil walked closer to the ledge that would take him away from them feeling his breath coming in shorter gasps as the realization of what he was about to do hit him. 'It is for the best.' He thought never taking his eyes off of his twin or protector. Suddenly Starina rushed towards him with an outstretched hand and tears falling silently down her face as her mouth opened in a silent scream. In a flash he stung Yamato across her hand leaving a deep gash just long enough to catch her off guard as Dante grabbed her around the waist. As Vergil fell he watched their faces dissapear as the thick miasma blacked out all of his surroundings engulfing him in the void.

Starina stirred in her sleep mumbling something as a tear slipped out from underneath her closed lid. Naturally Lady had asked them what had happened when both emerged from the remains of Temen Ni-Gru with melancholy hanging around them so thick she could practically taste it.

"What does it matter? It's over with. Vergil's gone and he isn't coming back." Starina had said sadly in response while Dante remained silent. Lady had only nodded her head as she drew her own conclusions. What exactly those were neither were sure nor had they cared at that particular moment.

Dante rested a hand against her hair that lay splayed out behind Starina's head letting out a sigh as she continued to whisper his brothers name in her sleep.

"I miss him too Star. I miss him too."


	6. Mary

"Mary, Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row!" The children screamed in their sing song way forming a circle around the smaller girl. Her short brown hair was pulled tight into two pigtails that stuck straight out at the sides of her head. She clenched her hands tightly into fists at her sides until her knuckles turned white and her hands ached.

'I hate recess.' She thought to herself not daring to look up knowing well it would only make the taunting worse. It hadn't always been this way. For the first few years of school she had had friends and was well liked. When had it all changed? Her gaze shifted upwards carefully as not to allow the other children know she was glaring at them. The new girl. She had been the first one to make fun of her because of her eye's and it had escalated from there. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't do anything without being taunted or laughed at.

"Oh no the witch is giving us the evil eye!" One boy yelled out followed by laughter.

"Bloody Mary, bloody Mary!" A girl screeched.

"Uh-oh! Bloody Mary is going to put her curse on you!" The new girl yelled.

The bell rang allowing Mary to finally exhale the breath she had been holding in. The other children ran past her to run into line. Mary waited patiently for them all to pass her before slowly walking to the end of the line.

At the signal of the end of school quickly Mary grabbed her bag to make a dash for the door knowing her best bet was to beat the other kids out of the school. She skipped down the steps two at a time holding onto the banister in an attempt to keep her balance.

"Where are you going Mary?" A voice called out from behind her. Mary didn't glance back as she headed for the front doors of the school yanking them open as she rushed off of the school grounds. Her sneakers pounded into the sidewalk as she ran every so often readjusting her backpack as the straps slipped off her shoulders. The pain shot through her head as she felt her body fall down to the ground heavily. Her knee and elbows ripped open painfully as she tumbled a few times on the concrete her hand going to the back of her head after her body stopped. She blinked her eyes a few times feeling the bump form under her hand as her head began to ache horribly.

"Oh sorry did I hit you? Sorry we were just throwing rocks." She heard from above her. Instinctively her free hand grabbed a handful of sand that lay next to her. It flew from her hand towards the girls above her causing them to screech slightly as she attempted to scramble to her feet. She felt a rough hand grab her by the hair nearly ripping it out. "So you like to play with dirt huh?" Before she knew it she was being held down as handfuls of dirt were being shoved into her mouth.

"Eat dirt, eat dirt Mary, Mary." The other girls chanted around her as spit out the gritty sand and small pebbles. Tears began to streak down her face leaving dirt smudges on her face.

"Ha! Baby!" The new girl yelled at her before letting go of her roughly pushing her further down onto the ground.

"See you in school tomorrow Mary." Another girl added in a mocking tone as the others erupted into laughter. Mary waited until she was sure they were gone before she stood up rubbing at her eyes as she spit out more dirt wiping her tongue against the sleeve of her shirt in an attempt to get it out of her mouth. Once her sobs were more under control she readjusted her backpack once more before heading off for her house.

"How can this day get any worse?" She wondered aloud as she reached the front door. She wiped her face one last time to make sure she was somewhat presentable and prayed that she would be able to get to the bathroom to clean herself up before her parents saw the state she was in. The last thing she wanted was to be fussed over. "Mama! Papa! I'm home! I'm going to take a shower!" She called out closing the door and taking off her shoes laying her backpack next to the door stopping in her tracks when she turned around. Normally the house was filled with the sounds of music coming from the kitchen radio and the smells of dinner cooking but there was none. The house was dark and quiet.

Mary crossed her arms in front of her as a chill took hold of her. The feeling wasn't knew to her. Her mother had reassured her it was normal, that she experienced it too from time to time. Mary also knew it usually meant something was wrong.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" She called out again taking a step slowly forward as the feeling wiggled its way into the pit of her stomach making it flutter. Her usual warm home seemed to hold dark shadows and monsters that she were fairly certain were really there. Her feet brought her to the top of the stairs the led down into the basement where her mother kept her workshop and most of her fathers books were.

She swallowed hard keeping her breathing shallow as she bit down her tongue. Everything in her body told her to be as quiet as possible as she descended into darkness. The basement met her with an eerie cold that she never remembered feeling down there before. Her feet placed firm on the concrete floor as her hand let go of the wooden railing her panic increasing. From her mothers workshop she saw the flicker of candles cast shadows on the wall just beyond the heavy wooden door that was cracked open. As she neared it she heard a deep voice chanting much the same way the girls had done to her earlier but this chant held heavy undertones to it making her shudder even more.

She peered in holding her breath letting out a startled gasp at the sight that lay before her. A man stood with a book in his hand clothed in a black hooded cloak. Mary's mother lay in the middle of a circle bound at the wrists and ankles. A red silk cloth was the only thing covering her body as she screamed In agony. From within the circle claws began to emerge ripping away at her flesh leaving it torn and ragged against her bones. Greedily the circle drank her spilt blood.

Mary tore away from the scene an involuntary scream spilling from her mouth as she attempted to drag oxygen into her lungs. She reached the top of the stairs tripping over the runner planting her straight into the wall. She began to crawl away as her legs refused to work.

"Mary!" The voice called out deep and with authority. The stopped her desperate scramble willing herself to turn over onto her back. She braced her hands against the floor with her feet planted on the floor firmly as she flipped over. The man in the hooded cloak stood over her with the thick book still in his hands. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped for air as the man removed the hood with one hand.

"Papa? What did you do to Mama?" She yelled desperately out her fear resting alongside a blinding anger that she couldn't fathom.

"It was your mothers destiny to serve this great purpose." Her father replied calmly.

"Purpose?" Mary asked softly.

"Yes my dear daughter as it is yours. Sparda's power shall me mine!" He said bringing up a hand to grab his daughter from her place on the floor. Mary screamed loudly again as his hand extended towards her. She saw the aura around him flare as shadows enveloped him. As Arkham's hand neared the child the skin began to bubble and burn away. He let out a howl as he clutched it to his body.

"_Mary run." _

"Mama?" Mary asked out loud.

"_Mary run!" _The voice shouted at her this time. Mary watched as an energy ripped around the room brightening it and rushed towards her father as if attempting to squelch the dark aura that he now emitted. At the voice's urgency Mary ran out of the house as she heard her father cursing loudly.

Nothing made sense as she ran down the sidewalk and across the streets in front of cars as they honked loudly at her. Her head still hurt from earlier as well as her other wounds but none of them compared to the weight she carried in her heart. As she ran into the park she ducked into a bush hiding in it drawing her knees to wrap her arms around them as she buried her face into her lap and cried.


	7. Trigger Happy

A/N: I based this off of the ninth episode of the anime 'Death Poker'.

"I will say one thing about Patty; her aim isn't too bad." The woman said as she turned away from the bathroom cabinet hydrogen peroxide in hand. She set it on the stand that sat next to the toilet where Dante had sat himself down on.

"Unlike someone else I know Star." He said giving a quick wink in her direction to let her know that he was being playful.

"Hey I never said I did." She replied taking out the small paring knife she had grabbed from the kitchen. Starina prodded where Dante indicated feeling the bullet lodged halfway underneath his collar bone. "This is gonna suck with your remarkable healing abilities and all."

"Yeah, yeah just get it over with." Dante said wincing when he felt the knife cut into him as Starina began to dig with the knife towards the bullet.

"As long as you promise not to cry." She said digging deeper.

"Sweets when was the last time you saw me cry? And I was sober." Dante added the last part in guessing it was better to cover his ass as opposed to listening to an embarrassing story about how he had made a fool of himself. Starina didn't answer only remained silent pursing her lips together and squinting in the dim light of the bathroom. "Well?"

"Temen Ni-Gru." She said quickly with an edge lacing her words as if the name burned on her tongue. Dante remained silent before sighing. "Before that though, when we were kids, you used to cry all the time. Whine, whine, whine."

"Oh please, that's all ancient history." Dante replied hissing as Starina held open the wound she had made with the knife in an attempt to stave off his healing while she dug a pair of tweezers alongside the knife. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess not." She said easing the bullet out slowly.

"So back on track with the present situation; it looks like I'm going to have to go and play me some poker." Dante said staring straight ahead of him.

"Yeah." Starina said with a sigh.

"Well that was convincing." Dante said sarcastically casting an eye at his protector.

"Dante you know that you suck and the thought of you going against not only card sharks but a demon who kills anyone that loses to them is, unsettling." Star replied.

"Unsettling huh? Now, now babe don't let your emotions get in the way." He said once again sarcasm laced in his tone. Starina tugged on the bullet hard pulling it out causing Dante to jump slightly in pain. "Damn girl!"

Star turned back around to face the sink dropping the bullet in grabbing the peroxide soaking it in gauze before turning back to the devil hunter. She held her lower lip between her teeth chewing it gently as she cleaned off what was left of his wound.

"I'm worried that's all." She said finally. Dante took her chin between his thumb and forefinger bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Starina as long as I have that watch I have a fighting chance. Don't worry. It'll be fine. As long as I know you've got my back I'm good." He said softly reassuringly. "Given how Patty reacted when she was possessed by it though I need your word that if it gets down to it you won't hesitate to take me down."

Starina shook her head slowly as tears formed in her eyes changing the color from a light grey to a soft green. "I, my aim sucks." She replied with a slight smirk forming on her lips. Dante let out a slight chuckle.

"Well if there's a chance that I can be saved just try not to shoot me in the heart. I'll keep the watch in my jacket pocket right here." He said pointing to the right of his chest dangerously close to his heart. "Aim there."

"Dante…" Starina said turning her gaze downwards uncertainty in her abilities written clear across her features.

"If you promise not to shoot me in the heart then we're good." He said. Star brought her eyes back up to meet his bringing her hand to rest against his cheek allowing her tears to run down her cheeks.

"I…I promise not to shoot you in the heart." She replied quietly a sad smirk forming. Dante smirked back bringing his lips closer to hers laying a soft kiss against them before moving to her tear streaked cheeks kissing both sides of her face before settling back down. "Dante let's go upstairs and forget about possessed watches and all of the other horrible things that we have to deal with on a daily basis." Dante nodded in agreement and it was decided they would clean up the blood in the sink and floor in the morning.

The couple made their way up the stairs to the small apartment above the shop stopping in the living room.

"I'm just going to check on Ambra." Starina said walking towards her daughter's room. "She seemed a little upset with what happened earlier."

"Well unlike some people I know she cares when her uncle gets shot." Dante replied as Starina peered into the room smiling to herself as she took in the sleeping form of her daughter. "I can't believe she's going to be seven soon." Dante wrapped his arms around Star's shoulders resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know. Time flies." She said turning around to face him wrapping her arms around his middle resting her head against his chest.

"It's been fun for the most part." Dante said softly feeling Starina nod against him.

"Mhmm." She replied breaking away from him taking his in hers to lead him into his bedroom. Dante closed the door behind them wrapping his arms back around her lowering his face to hers kiss her gently. Starina moaned into the kiss deepening it by parting her lips slightly. Dante moved his tongue slowly against hers savoring the warmth and taste of her mouth. Star broke the kiss her breathing coming off in gasps.

"Dante, I want you to trigger." She said breathlessly.

"What?" He asked unsure if he had heard her right letting out a short laugh.

"You heard me." She replied kissing down his neck towards his collarbone.

"I don't think that that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you." He said closing his eyes enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"I can take it." Star said undeterred.

"Never said you couldn't it's just, well that's kind of weird." Dante said letting out a soft chuckle.

"Why do you say that?" Star asked moving to the other side of his neck moving back up closer to his jaw.

"Most girls wouldn't want a big ugly devil behind them doing the nasty." He said reopening his eyes when she stopped to glance up at him.

"You should know by now Dante I'm not like any other girl you've ever known." Star said smiling sweetly.

"That's for damn sure. What other girl would want to shoot me, stab me and cause me overall misery on a daily basis." He said returning her affection by laying light kisses down her neck.

"Lady." Star replied feeling Dante stop for a second before shaking it off.

"Yeah well at least her intentions are know. You just do." He said his voice muffled against her flesh as sunk to his knee's lifting up her shirt to kiss across her stomach.

"Someone has to keep your ass in line devil boy." Star replied letting out a small giggle. Dante rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So, what?" He asked tugging on her shirt signaling her to take it off.

"Trigger." She said simply.

"Really?" Dante pulled himself away from her slightly to look up at her catching her eyes with his as she watched him. She entwined her fingers in his shaggy white locks running them through his hair.

"Really." She nodded.

"Why?" He asked cocking a brow up at her in question.

"Why not?" She replied in a teasing manner. Dante let out an irritated sigh sitting back on his haunches. "I don't want to have any regrets."

"Regrets?" Dante asked his brows knitting together. Starina nodded her head once.

"With this whole new mission; just in case you know." She said.

"Don't have any faith in me? Can't say I blame you. You know my rotten luck." Dante said smirking.

"It isn't you I don't have any faith in." Star responded distantly.

"Babe don't sell yourself short." Dante stood taking her back into his arms. "Besides I thought we agreed on forgetting all that crap for right now. It's just you and me." Starina wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him gently. He returned the kiss passionately crushing his lips against hers. "Alright I'll trigger but I'm going to wait until I know you can take it."

Star nodded taking off her shirt molding her body against his as they continued their make out session. Tongues pillaged each other's mouths as each fought for dominance sliding against and over in their slippery war. Small partings were made in order to gasp for breath but lips soon found each other again. Slowly the couple made their way to the bed and Dante laughed when Star pushed him down onto the bed. He watched as she jumped onto the footboard grabbing onto the pole that was attached.

Dante had grabbed it after the Temen Ni-Gru incident as a joke but never complained when Starina actually used it. He propped up his pillows against the headboard folding his hands behind his head watching as she spun around on the pole topless. Slowly she eased off the tight shorts she was wearing tossing them onto the floor swinging around again her long hair flying around her.

"Oh baby yeah." Dante said smiling widely feeling his groin tighten more than what it already was. Starina took it as a signal from him taking off her panties as well tossing them at him causing him to chuckle. She climbed up the pole a little to hang herself upside down using her legs to twist back down again making sure not to smash her head against the footboard.

She swung around it a few more times using it to turn herself on as she rubbed against it. Dante stood suddenly unable to control himself any longer grabbing her around the waist bringing her down onto the bed with him. She let out a small gasp followed by a giggle.

"Damn it you made me giggle like a little girl. That's not cool man." She said straddling his hips bringing up his hands to fondle her breasts.

"Hey all's fair." Dante said smirking. A few more kisses were exchanged as he squeezed the mounds reveling in the soft firmness before rolling her back over. She brought her hand to rub at the bulge in his pants causing him to moan.

"You like?" Star asked grinning as she felt his fingers move down to her womanhood moaning as well.

"Do you?" He asked back grinning as well. Lips meshed together again and soon Dante's pants and boxers were thrown to the side. He climbed on top of her rubbing himself against her wetness holding her close to him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him gasping at the pleasure. "Get on your knees." Dante whispered seductively into her ear nibbling on the lobe. Starina nodded her head crawling to the end of the bed and grasped onto the pole for leverage. Dante positioned himself behind her lining himself up with her.

"You had better put it in the right one this time Dante." Star said more serious than joking.

"Hey I said I was sorry." He stated plunging his member into her well. She gasped and moaned as he filled her. She moved her hips back against his in time with this thrusts while he reached a hand around to rub at her small bud. Both moaned out each others names breathlessly as they continued their love making. Dante felt her tighten around him indicating she was reaching her climax. He removed his hand leaning over her slightly to reach her ear. "Still want the devil?"

"Yes oh yes Dante. Fuck me in your trigger." She said desperately as she felt her body responding to his.

"Alright just remember, you asked for it." He said closing his eyes. In the past few years since being able to transform he had more or less gotten the hang of it but still at times it worried him. It was easier than he expected in his heightened state of arousal to trigger. Starina felt it the moment that he did as his member enlarged filling her even more. She let out a heady moan holding onto the pole with one hand reaching down to pleasure herself with the other.

Dante's thrusts became faster and harder as his talons gripped her waist. His wingspan spread out as he growled out his pleasure. Starina glanced behind her a few times smirking but resolved to placing her forehead against the footboard as she was shoved deeper into the mattress. Her orgasm ripped from her body as she screamed helplessly beside herself. Dante thrust himself faster inside of her feeling her muscles tighten around his organ almost painfully. His claws dug into her skin as he shouted filling her with his seed mentally berating himself for it before Starina collapsed against the bed. Dante transformed back before falling down to lay next to her.

"So was it..good for you baby." Starina gasped out. Dante panted next to her smirking like an idiot. "I'll take that as a yes." She said when he didn't answer. He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. That was, that was amazing." She said shaking her head.

"Better than usual?" He asked placing a kiss against the hand that she laid across his cheek.

"It's always good but that was different. It was fun." She replied. Dante nodded in agreement staring up at the ceiling.

"I love you Star." Dante whispered softly receiving a sleepy groan from his lover.


	8. New Dante

Dante stared up at the ceiling of his uncle's office counting the cracks hypnotized by the steady whirring of the fan that spun overhead. His mother had gone out earlier in the day, probably on a job, yelling at him to clean his room and do the dishes or so help him…something along those lines, he hadn't really been paying attention. His uncle was presumably on a job but probably at the diner eating his fill of pizza, beer and sundae's leaving the fourteen year old boy to man the shop but that was nothing new.

The phone ringing caught him off guard causing him to startle and fall back in his chair. He hit his head hard against the wooden planks causing him to mutter obscenities as he stood grabbing the receiver.

"Devil may cry." He answered trying to lower his voice somewhat to make himself sound older.

"Eva." The voice on the other end said. Dante had to admit that he had been hoping the call would be the usual dead end so he could continue his lazy day of doing nothing but at least he suppressed the groan that threatened to rise up out of his throat.

"What's the problem?" He asked clearing his throat softly trying to keep it level.

"Is Dante there?" The person on the other end was undoubtedly a woman. He guessed she may be elderly the waver and frailness giving her away.

"This is Dante." He replied knowing well the woman was asking for his uncle.

"Oh Dante you sounded different. I need your help again, you know the usual." She said.

"Alright lady, what's the address?" He wrote it down surmising it wouldn't take too long and hung up the phone. He grabbed his worn jacket looking at the patch that he had ironed on to hide the bullet hole, it had been in the line of fire during one his mother and uncles 'disagreements'. He looked at the wall trying to decide which sword to take, he liked the weight and feel of Force Edge, before turning his attention to the gun case deciding to just grab a shotgun as opposed to Artemis, for some odd reason it unnerved people.

Dante closed the door behind him readjusting the cases that he had strapped to his back to hide his weapons and took off down the street. It wasn't as if it were his first job alone but it still left him feeling slightly light headed knowing the he was in fact on his own and responsible for not only himself but also the client because he was fairly certain that if they were killed then they wouldn't get paid and that was a lecture he didn't want to hear.

The roar of a motorcycle drove him out of his thoughts as it rumbled closer to him. He glanced behind him momentarily before resuming his walk only to have it catch up to him and come to a skidding halt in front of him blocking his way. He jumped for half a second the butterflies in his stomach making him queasy but he wouldn't let Lady know that even though he was certain his face betrayed him.

"Where the hell is your uncle?" She asked harshly as she took off her helmet.

"How should I know?" He answered back his voice taking an edge to it.

"Alright well, what about your mother?" She asked receiving a shrug.

"How the hell should I know?" He replied. Lady rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't that just freakin' figure; those two said they'd have my damn money by today and they both took off. I should have known." She stated angrily more to herself than to Dante. Her eyes fell to the cases that he had strapped to his back. "Heading to a show?"

"Yeah I just got the call and since no one was home I took it." He said with a nod of his head.

"Aww, how cute our little boy's all grown up." A sarcastic voice said from above them. In a flash Trish stood next to Lady's bike taking off her sunglasses and flicking her long blonde hair behind her. "You know Lady I think we should go with him."

Dante saw the slightly evil grin that spread across Lady's face and felt his stomach drop out and sink to his knees.

"You know Trish I think that that is a great idea. After all we are responsible for him." She replied.

"You two haven't been in charge of watching me since I was ten. I'm old enough to get the job done myself. I don't need help from you two!" He quipped back feeling his anger boil. He hated it when they treated him like a little kid.

"Now, now Dante; is that any way to talk to your auntie's?" Trish asked causing Dante to lower his head and mumble out a 'no' in response.

"Need I remind you Dante that not only did I help your mother when she gave birth to you but I delivered your mother as well…?" Lady began. Dante whipped his head back up.

"So?" He asked haughtily already tired of their games knowing well that they were just playing with him to get him mad.

"So you owe me big!" She replied back using the same tone against him. Dante scoffed looking off to the side causing the two women to giggle slightly under their breath. "Come on kid, I'll give you a ride."

The house wasn't very big. In fact it was smaller than his uncle's shop and that wasn't including the upstairs portion of it. Lady pulled her bike to a stop in the driveway that had seen better days. Dante looked down at the cracked asphalt before looking back up at the house. Given the condition the house was in the pay rate wasn't looking to be anything phenomenal but the woman had known the password and his uncle by name so that in itself said that she must pay fairly well.

Dante walked up the concrete steps to the screened in front porch looking in and knocked a few times.

"Hello? " He called out receiving no answer. He glanced back at Trish and Lady who were currently both sitting on Lady's motorcycle complimenting each other's manicures. Dante groaned and turned his attention back to the porch jumping out of his skin. There was a person there. Quickly he straightened himself out when he took note that the person turned out to be a young girl. Her black hair was tied back loosely into a messy bun leaving some strands to hang down in wisps against her face. She glared at him with equally dark onyx eyes pursing her lips together.

"Hi I'm Dante. I got called for a job." He said when she made no indication of talking to him.

"You're not Dante." She said snottily placing her hands on her shapely hips. Dante's eyes traveled up her body for a moment taking in the tight yellow spaghetti strap tank top that came to her midriff while her shorts started just a little way down her hips and ended not a quarter way down her thighs hugging her curves tightly.

"I'm um, yeah…I am I'm Dante." He replied forcing his eyes back on her face and not on her chest. She didn't appear to be much older than him if at all. He swallowed hard before clearing his throat.

"Who is it May?" An elderly voice asked. The elder woman came to the porch standing next to the younger girl.

"This guy claims to be Dante grams." May said still throwing daggers at him.

"This is the new Dante." Trish said coming up from behind him slapping a hand against his shoulder. Dante glanced back at the demoness clearly not happy but she ignored it all the same.

"New Dante? Oh well, as long as you can get the job done it doesn't matter which Dante you are. Now come on in." The woman said shooing the young girl out of the way as she opened the screen door wide for him to come in. Trish backed off with a small laugh under her breath.

"'New' Dante?" He asked under his own breath.

"Have fun kiddo. We'll be out here if you need anything." Trish said. Dante looked over at Lady who waved at him in a mock maternal way. He grumbled slightly under his breath for a moment before walking onto the porch.

"Come in, come in. Don't dilly-dally boy." The woman said motioning for him to come in. Dante readjusted his cases taking a deep breath before following him in.

"So 'new' Dante, huh?" May asked walking in beside him. Her voice had taken on a different tone. He wasn't sure but if he could guess it held some interest.

"Well I wouldn't say 'new' exactly since it's just my name." He replied. They walked into the kitchen area.

"Wait here." The older woman said shuffling away to a pantry it looked like.

"So what job do you need to get done?" He asked glancing around not feeling any particular disturbances that normally accompanied demons and devils when they decided to screw around in the human world.

"The usual that Dante does for my grams." She replied with a shrug. Dante repressed the urge to arch a brow at her instead nodding his head a few times.

"Okay then, May." He said. She smiled slightly when he said her name and his hopes soared as he smiled back.

"Here we are." The older woman said walking back over with a bucket of paint. Dante eyed the woman skeptically.

"Ummm, wait a minute. I think there's a misunderstanding here. I don't paint." He stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"Dante would do it." May said her smile turning down again to glare at him skeptically. Dante caught where she was heading and promptly took the bucket away from the older woman who instructed him that the room downstairs that his uncle had been working on needed to be painted.

May positioned herself nearby and had sat more or less useless bringing up equally useless conversational talk that he really had no interest in what so ever. As he painted the wall though he kept his eyes trained on her not caring anymore if she saw him staring but from the looks she was giving him she didn't mind at all as she spent a little more time than necessary crossing her legs or shaking her hair loose so that it fell down her back in graceful waves. It didn't take a genius to figure out that May didn't really have too many lights on upstairs but that only meant his chances were better at getting with her, or at least that's what his uncle had told him.

In his mind he thought of all the dirty things he'd love to do with her that he had only seen in his uncles magazines but figured he had stared at the pictures enough to be able to pull some off.

"So after she told me that I really just didn't care anymore and told her that if she wanted to talk shit behind my back then I was going to kick her skanky ass. I can't believe that anyone would go for her; I mean she has to weigh like a thousand pounds. That and her face is so busted it's almost sad." May talked on about some girl he was guessing but wasn't sure as unfortunately his ears tuned into her voice and his eyes momentarily tuned out of her body.

"That uh, that sucks." He replied not sure if he was actually making any sense.

"Oh my god it sucks ass! Whatever…" She said twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Dante put the brush down in the paint can taking the few steps over to sit next to her. He looked at his hands rubbing them together as they were sticky and now blue where he had gotten paint on him. "Not bad." May remarked indicating the wall. "We make a good team."

"Yeah but I don't think you have enough on you." He said playfully acting as if he were going to get some on her nose. She giggled grabbing his wrist flirting back causing him to refocus on his goal of getting some action from the girl.

"Oh, I think you got some in your hair." May said reaching up picking at a few strands. "What the…? She wondered aloud frowning. She ran her hands through the roots of his hair taking note that the top part of his hair didn't grow the same as the rest even though it appeared too. His hair on top was white while the hair that grew underneath was black. Dante slunk back away from her slightly with a smirk wondering what she was thinking.

He had been told that his hair was weird as was the rest of him. Granted compared to everyone else he had grown up around he figured he was fairly normal.

"That's really…cool." May said smiling at him. Dante leaned back towards her slightly surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, really." She replied scooting closer to him and took one of his hands in hers. Instinctively Dante wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her even closer to him. He wasn't sure who had made the first move but all he knew was that he definitely enjoyed kissing her. Her lips were warm and soft against his own leaving him wanting to take more of it into him. He almost shuddered when she deepened the kiss nearly forcing her tongue into his mouth. Quickly he caught on and was massaging her tongue with his. He felt the heat in his body propel his mind to a place he normally only visited on his own in his bedroom but with someone else it was amazing.

May wrapped her arms tightly around him pulling him closer to her as they continued to make out. He moved so he was slightly on her as she wrapped her legs around him as well. He felt his pants become tighter as he began to grind his hips against her crotch. She let out a few moans into the kiss as did he. As their heat began to rise Dante broke the kiss letting his feeling of euphoria take him away as he kissed down her neck reaching her collarbone. She continued to moan as she nibbled on his ear when he brought his face back up to her level again.

"Ahhh, Edward." She whispered softly in his ear. Dante was quickly broken out of his trance and he backed away from her slightly.

"Who the fuck is Edward?" He asked as images of a jealous boyfriend came to mind. May visibly blushed deeper clearly embarrassed.

"Um, well with your hair and all you kind of reminded me of Edward Cullen." She stated. In an instant any hope that Dante had had vanished along with his hard on.

"Cullen? That gay ass vampire fairy?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. In an instant May stood smoothing out her clothes somewhat clearly angry.

"Edward Cullen is not gay! He's hotter than you! You're just jealous because you can never be as hot as him!" She retorted stomping angrily back up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her. Dante took a few deep cleansing breaths feeling his face still flushed but knew there was nothing really he could do about it before standing up and grabbing his cases.

The wall was more or less finished so he headed up the stairs as well.

"Done so soon?" The older woman asked. Dante was at least grateful that May hadn't said anything to her grandmother about what they had done downstairs. His head had been filled of a shrieking jaded fan girl accusing him of raping her as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah so I guess I'll just be collecting payment and going on my way." He said his voice lower than what he intended it to be uncaring now if he sounded like a kid. The woman shuffled over to him with a large bowl filled with, none other than, vanilla ice cream smothered in strawberry sauce as well as whole strawberries and whipped cream.

Dante took a few steadying breaths as he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth. He felt his entire body shake with anger as he slowly shook his head from side to side. 'I should have fuckin' known that that old bastard would do shit like this.' He thought to himself.

"Is everything all right?" The elderly woman asked him thrusting the bowl at his chest hard. Dante reopened his eyes and nodded his head his ability to vocalize suddenly stripped as he grabbed the bowl. "Good, now you eat all of that up new Dante." Her voice grated into his head as he suppressed another angry shudder.

Trish and Lady were still waiting for him outside as he exited the house being escorted out by a still irate May. He had considered trying to remedy the situation with had decided against it almost immediately. The girl slammed the door to the porch shut and locked it behind her before stomping off into the house.

Dante walked back towards the motorcycle with his hands deep in his pockets and a frown on his face.

"So how was your sundae?" Lady asked sweetly. The boy instantly whipped his head up with eyes wide.

"You knew about this place?" He asked her accusingly.

"Oh how was May? You know that little girl is always hanging around Dante and acts likes she's going to rape him…or want him to rape her. Little freak." Trish chided in glancing sideways at the house.

'Evil, evil bitches.' Dante thought but would never dare voice it.

"Well 'new' Dante from the look of it you had a very satisfied client." Lady said putting emphasis on 'new'. She reached out and wiped some strawberry sauce away from his mouth. Dante glared at her getting the bike and crossing his arms with a pout to boot.

"Aww, what's the matter sweat heart?" Trish asked sweetly with the hint of sarcasm she always liked to throw in.

"What's the matter? I went here to paint a wall, I'm horny as hell because of that crazy ass girl and my stomach is killing me because I'm pretty sure those strawberries were bad!" He retorted angrily. "Damn it to hell; take me home!"

Lady replied by smacking him upside the head before getting on the bike and heading back towards 'Devil May Cry'.

The moment Dante entered he was met by his mother who was at her usual perch atop of his uncles desk.

"Thanks for doing the dishes and cleaning up." She said sarcastically as he dropped the bags with the weapons in front of the desk. He glared at her before turning it on his uncle.

"I fuckin' hate you." He said low. Dante didn't even lower the magazine he was reading simply turned the page.

"Oh yeah, why's that kid?" He asked nonchalantly as always. Dante walked around the desk and kicked at his uncle's chair nearly causing it to topple over. In a flash his elder stood up grabbing a fistful of his silver black hair pulling on it enough to let him know to knock it off. "What the hell's your problem, huh?"

"Bad day thanks to you." He replied gripping at his uncle's wrist trying to relieve his grip somewhat to no avail.

"I haven't seen you all fuckin' day so how is that my problem you had a shitty day?" The elder Dante quipped back.

"You actually went to that crazy old bats house?" Ambra asked. She had grabbed the bags with intent to put the weapons back in their rightful places when the piece of paper had fluttered out and she read the address. She held it up so her uncle could read it. He let out a laugh letting go of his nephew and sat back down at his desk propping his feet up.

"Hey, that old bat makes one mean strawberry sundae." Dante replied ignoring the smack to his boot from his niece.

"I don't know why you freakin' go and do those stupid jobs for her Dante. You really are an idiot." Ambra retorted before turning her attention back to her son. "Dishes, now." The younger Dante grumbled as he trudged up the stairs to the apartment where they lived above the shop. He ignored the phone when it rang.

"Hey 'new' Dante; it's for you!" The elder hunter called to him laughing. The teen let out an angry growl that turned into a strangled yell before he opened the door for upstairs and slammed it loudly behind him.


	9. The Boys

_A/N: This may come off as being obsessive but the best thing about writing fan fiction is if you haven't dabbled in a fandom for a while it is like seeing old friends again and even going home. Writing DMC fiction is like walking up steps of the agency, opening the double doors and sauntering in to see Dante sitting at his desk. He always greets me with a smile and says something along the lines of, "Hey babe! Long time no see". _

_Thanks for indulging in my fantasy_ world a bit. Enjoy.

Dante sat at his desk with his feet propped up. The phone had yet to ring all week leaving him feeling extra lethargic. His head nodded back a bit further as he felt his body relax more sinking a little deeper into his chair.

A shuffling sound to his left near the sofas brought him back out of his slumber. With a sigh he thudded his feet down on the wooden floor as his chair clucked forward as well. Dante stood up strolling over to the direction of the noise annoyed.

"Never fails, as soon as I get comfortable you start causing trouble." He complained coming to stop in front of the play pen. Dante looked down at his nephew, correction great-nephew, and couldn't help but smile.

The small boy sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily with one hand while his thumb dangled lazily out of his mouth. His gaze moved up to Dante and he grinned widely.

"Dante!" He shouted loudly sleepiness forgotten as he reached up towards his uncle.

"Hey baby Dante." The elder said softly. He reached down and scooped the boy up with one arm cradling him there. He walked over to his desk picking up a little toy phone along the way. He sat the boy down on his desk with his toy sitting back in his chair.

Dante ruffled the babys hair intrigued at how it was growing out, white on top black underneath. "Quite the style you've got going on kid." He mused. The boy had his phone down and began smacking the desktop with his hands hard before resorting to his feet hitting the desk becoming frustrated.

Dante watched him for a while before deciding to intervene. "What are you doing Dante?" He asked curiously. The boy looked up at him under long lashes and hit his hand down on the desk again.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring." He said loudly imitating the telephone and smacked his hands back down on the desk staring at his phone expectantly. Dante let out a laugh at this catching the drift of what his nephew was trying to do.

"Come here kid." He said grabbing the kid into his arms and setting him on his lap. "This is how it's done." Dante propped his feet back up. He brought one heavy booted foot up slamming it down on he desktop launching the toy phone into the air as well as the office phone receiver.

He caught both in one hand much to the frantic excitement of his nephew. The boy laughed hysterically bouncing on his uncles lap excitedly and clapped. Dante couldn't help but laugh at the kid only causing him to laugh harder. He handed the toy phone to baby Dante and brought his own phone to his ear.

"Hi, hi, hi, hi." He shouted into his small phone.

"Hey kid. Long time no talk. What you been up to." Dante asked into the phone as it blared a busy signal at him.

"Ummm, bye!" He said throwing his phone down.

"Hello? Dante? Hey, where'd you go?" He asked tossing his phone back down on its cradle. "That lousy bum. Can you believe that guy? Hanging up on me." He said bouncing his knee a bit causing the boy to shout more. The elder smiled widely at the kid before scooping him into his arms for a hug.

It wasn't something he normally did especially if his niece, Lady or Trish were around but in those rare moments he found himself being extremely sentimental it didn't hurt to show the kid how much he really cared for him. Baby Dante wrapped his chubby arms around his uncles neck causing the elder to sigh.

Dante closed his eyes tightly his thoughts turning to his son, or rather the baby he and Star had assumed was a boy. The child that he only saw in one grainy ultrasound photo. The baby that he watched grow in his wifes stomach until it appeared as if her torso were ready to explode. His son that he spoke softly to as he cuddled against Starina and had felt move, the child he would never see.

He had relented years before that it was better to simply raise Ambra then chase after a specter that was more than likely long gone. There were times that he berated himself for not grabbing a lead the same night he had found his wifes lifeless body, times like these where he held his nephew wishing desperately his own son was alive.

"I love you baby Dante and I swear to you that no one will ever hurt you."


	10. Son Of Dante, Nero

_A/N: After posting a few of these I realized that readers will have no idea who any of my OCs are. I refer you to my story 'New Blood' that will explain it all. Thanks. _

After Dante had waved the kid away and left his line of sight he had to take a minute to catch his breath. Aside from the fact that the kid had been good and given him a slight work out he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was as if he had seen a ghost. At first the boys hair had slightly thrown him off but there were other people besides himself that had white hair. Fine, that explained that. The kid wasn't bad at all, he was skilled that much was clear, but when Dante disarmed him and brought his sword forward the kid blocked with his arm.

In an instant Dante felt the sizzle of energy erupt around them as pew benches were blown away. When he looked the boy straight on he couldn't help but smile. His arm was leathery with blue veins running through it that illuminated brightly.

"Hm, you've got a trick up your sleeve." He had said feeling his stomach knot painfully.

"Thought the cat had your tongue." The kid said huskily as his demon energy, that he clearly had no control over, began to take over. Dante was tossed back a few feet away from him piecing the puzzle together.

"Then that means you're..." He said stopping himself hearing the unfinished sentence scream across his mind, 'my kid'. He wanted to ask the kid what his name was, how he had arrived on the island. He wanted to grab the kid and never let him go again but knew at that moment in time it wasn't possible. He was on a job to figure what the Order of the Sword wanted with all the demon arms they had been collecting. Not only that he highly doubted he would be able to get close to the kid with out his clock getting cleaned so Dante relented pushing down his urge to protect his son slightly. The kid wanted to play, he'd play.

Dante heard the commotion from outside hearing the kid shout. He walked over to the edge of the opera house roof and glanced down. The kid was right below him fighting off the demons and devils that had made their presence known. Proudly he watched him vanquish the devils around him with out hardly breaking a sweat. He knew the kid had his own agenda which was to hunt him down which only caused Dante to smirk to himself.

"Well son, you want your old mans hide you've gotta catch me." Dante said to the wind jumping out of sight before the kid would see him.

"Why didn't you say anything to me in Fortuna?" Nero asked. After Ambra had began to tell Nero who he was and how he fit into the family Dante had escaped to his room. It was one thing to have the kid around but to have to face him with him knowing they were related was a bit too much for Dante to handle.

"Hey kid, learn to knock why dont'cha? I could have a chick in here." He said trying to sound irritated but his voice only came out choked. He lounged on his bed with his boots still on. Nero didn't falter only stared at the elder hunter, he didn't seem angry or upset. No, it was worse. He had a great look of expectation written on his face that Dante knew he wouldn't back down from no matter what Dante did to try and persuade him otherwise. "It wouldn't have made a difference either way."

"How the hell do you figure?" Nero asked clenching his devil bringer. "I grew up in an orphanage to knowing who I was or where I was from. Do you know how they treated me with this thing?" Nero continued. "I was told that I may be a descendent of Sparda and my mother was probably a prostitute." Nero sat on the edge of the bed heavily running his human hand down his face.

"Well you are definitely a descendent of Sparda kid so they were half right." Dante said softly his normally languid voice coming strained. He felt Neros eyes on him from under closed lids. That expectant look. Dante sighed and opened his eyes. "What do you want from me Nero? At this point what is there I can do for you? You're nearly grown with a good woman by your side. Honestly you've done better on your own then you probably would have if you'd been with me.".

"I just want, one time, I swear it will only be one time...if I can call you, well..." Nero struggled with what he was trying to say. Dante couldnt help but lean forward anticipating what Nero wanted to say and dreading it all the same. "Dad." He said finally. With a thud Dante slammed his back into his head board feeling the weight of the last sixteen years crash down on him. Nero became slightly alarmed at the look that Dante was giving him. Was he, going to...cry? "Hey old man, don't get all sappy on me now."

Nero let out a shout as Dante lunged forward grabbing him into his arms squeezing tightly. The elder hunter smelled of leather, some alcohol and a hint of blood. Normally Nero wouldn't be able to stand either but with Dante it just seemed to fit, he felt safe in the hunters warm embrace. Nero felt small compared to the more muscular male and for a while he relented to just rest his head against his shoulder and be fawned over.

"I'm sorry Nero. I should have come for you, I should have brought you home." Dante whispered out taking a deep breath. Nero held his listening intently. "I missed you." Nero closed his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall. He knew that Dante was crying, he could hear it in his voice, but felt as if he was the one who needed to be strong. Nero had to show Dante, his father, that he had done alright on his own to help ease some of that guilt from him.

As quickly as Dante had grabbed Nero he released him sitting next to him on the side of the bed wiping at his face with a glove hand. Nero watched as he attempted to wipe away any traces of tears clearing his throat a few times. "Well kid how about we go out there and spend some time with your sister?" Dante asked smacking Nero in the shoulder lightly.

"Sounds good old man." He replied softly. With a curt nod and a smirk Dante stood thudding over to his bedroom door.

"Besides you've got a nephew to meet." The elder stated. Neros eyes widened as his stomach flipped at the prospect of him having even more family before he stood and followed his father out the door.


	11. You Bet

_A/N: Straight up Dante/Trish lemon. It_ is verylemony so if that's not you cup of tea skip achapter.

It wasn't any different from the day before at Devil May Cry or the day before that for that matter. Dante sat at his desk with his feet propped up while he leaned back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head.

The magazine that currently splayed open over his face was sports illustrated swim suit edition. His eyes darted quickly under closed lids as visions of thong bikinis and big breasted models assaulted his dreams and he smirked softly in his sleep. That was until felt his desk shake accompanied by a loud bang as something heavy was slammed down in front of his feet.

He cracked open his eyes as his foggy mind began processing the words that were being said to him.  
"Always being a pain." Trish said leaving Dante fairly sure he had missed a decent chunk of what she had actually said but there was no way he would let her on to the fact he had been sleeping but she probably already knew anyways.

Still, for Dante at least, it was the fact of the matter.  
He took off the magazine flinging it onto the desk taking his heavy boots off to sit up straighter.  
"Yeah well it's all part of the job." He said hoping that it had some basis on what she had just said. She took of her sunglasses and flicked some of her blonde hair away from her face.  
"With you, yes you're absolutely right. It is all part of the job." She replied a soft smirk playing across her lips as she sat down on the desk.

Dante chose to remain silent against the jab knowing well that he was still too sleepy to make any sort of argument against the witty demoness.

He grabbed what he now saw to be a weapon laying on his desk picking up the blade to examine it. He ran his thumb down along the sharp edge of the blade gently testing its sharpness finding it to be fairly dull.

The ornamental handle was made of gold and shaped to resemble a young woman. Her hair was made with blood red rubies while two small emeralds sat for eyes. It was a beautiful piece of work and to anyone else would seem harmless but Dante could feel the pulse it emitted as he held it in his hand giving it away as a devil arm.

"Where'd you find this beauty?" He asked Trish placing it back down on the desk.  
"That actually is what was causing so much trouble downtown. The devil that was possessing it has been taken care of but I'm still going to seal it just to be safe." She replied.  
"Good call." Dante stated picking his magazine back up taking in an eyeful of a car and girl he'd like to take for a test drive.  
"So that's it? You're just going to go back to reading?" Trish said crossing her arms in front of her and frowning slightly.  
"You have something better in mind?" Dante asked in his usual 'don't give a rat's ass' demeanor but Trish could hear the small peak of interest in his tone.  
"How about a game of pool?" She asked standing up to walk over to grab a stick off the wall. She rubbed some blue chalk on the end of it keeping her eyes trained on him.  
"Not like I've got anything better to do." He replied putting his magazine back down. He set up the balls before grabbing the other stick chalking it up as well. "What are we playing for?"  
"If I win you have to take all the jobs that you usually make me take." She said cocking a hip to the side as she leaned on the pool stick.

Dante frowned slightly glancing at the pool table knowing well that when it came to recreational games and gambling he always seemed to be at a loss. He chalked it up to being his 'good' luck with life in general. On the other hand give him a hive of demons to liquidate and he was in business, literally.  
"Alright then hot stuff," Dante began as he lined up the cue ball. "If I win then you have to do me right here, right now."  
"'Do you', as in…" She asked cocking an elegant brow at him.  
"Yup, 'do me'. All the way; nothin' held back. I want it rough and dirty." He said trying hard to suppress the laugh that threatened to erupt from his throat. Trish pursed her lips together for a moment before nodding her head in acceptance.  
"All right then. You're on baby." She said with a wink.

Dante struck the cue ball into the others sending them scattering across the table with a loud clunk. A colored ball fell into the far corner right pocket.  
"Not bad." Trish aimed for a striped ball getting two in. Dante leaned against his pool stick fully aware that he probably had no chance of ever winning the bet against Trish and knew the next few weeks would be long and grueling thanks to crap jobs while she grabbed the good paying ones. While Trish managed to stay ahead by a ball or two most of the game halfway through Dante's luck took a sudden unexpected turn for once. The cue ball spun into a spiral knocking three of his pool balls into three different pockets.  
"Whoa." He said under his breath clearly surprised that he had managed to pull it off even if completely by accident.  
"Huh, nice one." Trish remarked aiming for the cue ball sending it slightly off mark of her last striped ball.

Dante chalked up his pool stick one more time before bending down slightly to take aim at the eight ball. He knew that Trish wouldn't miss again and the thought of messing his shot up on purpose was slightly out of the question since she would be able to tell if he did it on purpose or not. He cleared his throat a few times uncertain of what to do when he relented to screw up the shot.

He had only said he wanted to be with her under the pretense that he would lose like he always did. It was easy to call a big bet when he knew that he sucked and wouldn't have to go through with it. It wasn't that he didn't want too because he most certainly would have given anything to bed with the beautiful blonde devil but on the other hand it was Trish.

She was his friend and partner. While it was fun to joke around with each other and flirt shamelessly around other people he wasn't sure if he really was ready or willing to cross that line with her. He had screwed up relationships because of his stupidity too many times to ruin what he had going for him.

He shot the cue ball so that it hit the side of the striped ball sending it spinning into the wooden side. It had been given enough speed and had hit hard enough to go rolling towards the middle of the pool table edging closer to the eight ball. Dante sucked in his breath as he saw Trish's ball hit the eight ball just enough so it fell into the middle pocket.

The sound of the eight ball falling into the table seemed louder then what Dante knew it actually was. Then it was silent. Neither hunter said anything to the other both clearly stunned, first off, that he had won and secondly because of what Trish had agreed too. Dante threw the pool stick onto the table sauntering over to his desk. Trish copied him with the pool stick following him.

She stopped in front of his desk as he sat down propping his feet back up. She placed her hands on the front of her tank top reaching for the metal clasps that held it closed in the front.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dante asked nonchalantly or at least he hoped it had been.  
"Making good on your side of the bet since I lost." She replied.  
"Don't worry about it. We'll say I got lucky and buy me a pizza instead." He said placing his hands behind his head.  
"What's the matter baby; you nervous?" She asked a wicked smile crossing her lips.  
"Pssh…me nervous?" He said taking his feet off the desk to tap his fingers against the wood. Hell yeah he was nervous and he knew that she knew and he knew that since she knew it meant a lot of teasing was coming his way.  
"Come on, a hot chick is willing to get naked for you and you're barely batting an eyelash. Hmm, maybe Lady was right when she said…well…" Trish said bringing an elegant hand to her lips slightly stifling a flirtatious giggle.  
"Lady's just jealous she can't get a piece of this." He replied leaning back slightly in his chair.  
"Oh yeah, she's so jealous." She said. "Well if you're not going to help me I may as well help myself."

Dante's good humored smirk faded as Trish did in fact undo the clasps that held her top together. The black leather opened a bit just enough for him to see milk white flesh underneath. Her breasts bounced slightly as they were freed from their confines. He watched enraptured as she tossed the top aside and rubbed at her breasts a little.  
"There now, that's so much better. Don't you agree?" She asked seductively. Dante remained silent taking in the sight before him.

Her blonde hair contrasted her pale skin nicely which in turn brought out the blue of her eyes. Her abdomen was taught with muscle but still appeared to be soft and smooth to the touch.  
He had spent plenty of time checking Trish out with clothes on and knew she was soft and firm in all the right places but this now, as she stood before him topless pinching at her nipples to harden them, was a new ball game. Dante felt his tight denim pants become tighter as his groin became strained under the pressure of his arousal and he was suddenly determined to get a home run but decided that playing with her a little bit just to get her going would possibly lead to even better sex.  
"Meh, you've seen one pair you've seen them all." He stated even though his mind and devil screamed at him that there was no sweeter fruit than Trish.  
"Oh really now?" She asked running her hands down her body sliding her fingers under her tight leather pants.

She grabbed at the straps of the thong she was wearing and pulled on it slightly raising it higher on her hips to show him. They were white and silky; Dante did everything in his power to barely contain his nose bleed. It was just getting better by the second as she slowly unzipped her pants edging them down her shapely legs even slower.  
Dante was sure his heart would burst in his chest if this kept on but still he remained somewhat stoic. He shrugged.  
"Okay so I admit you've the goods but my question is do you have the talent?" He asked as Trish she stepped out of her pants climbing on his desk in a kneeling position. She edged closer to him so that her breath was warm on his face and swayed his hair slightly. Their lips were inches from touching and Dante wanted to touch them with his very much by at the same times was enjoying their game not wanting it to end so abruptly.  
"You tell me." She said glancing down at him with a satisfied smile. "Nice tent you're pitching baby."

Dante stared into her cerulean orbs and felt himself melt away. It was one thing to be turned on but what he was feeling was a complete other feeling all in itself. He knew he was hot for her but did he love her? The thought jarred him out of his arousal slightly to make him take pause. Trish saw the sudden change in his eyes from playfulness and lust to longing, a deep longing.

She opened her mouth to add another witty remark when she felt his warm hands fall on her hands and slowly move up her arms to her face. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling he was emitting but also the way he was making her feel. She always felt safe with Dante, the entire world could collapse around her and it would be fine as long as she had the half devil-half human male beside her.  
Dante stroked his hands down her cheeks making sure to use the backs of his hands so that his calluses wouldn't scratch her soft flesh. Trish closed the gap between them pressing her lips against his softly. She reveled in their firmness as Dante leaned into her slightly still keeping his hands against her cheeks as he tasted her softness.

He had had his fair share of kisses over the years but none of them could compare to this one. His lips molded perfectly to hers as he pressed against her a little harder to try and taste more of her exotic sweetness. It was a combination of pineapple and vanilla. The scent sent his devil into a frenzy as it frantically began to struggle under the confines he usually put in under to maintain a human guise but at the taste and smell of a powerful she devil he knew his human side had no chance of winning that battle. It didn't mean he was going to necessarily just hand over the controls though.

Trish was the one who deepened the kiss gently licking at his lips as if requesting entry which he happily granted. Her tongue slid across his as he suppressed the urge to pillage hers as her taste filled his head. Dante moved his hands away as she moved herself slightly sliding down into his lap which only made it easier to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing at her back with his hands as he pushed his tongue a little further into her mouth to explore.

Her warmth was unlike any he had felt before. A ferocious heat began to take over him as she began to become slightly submissive. He knew that he could dominate her if he wanted to, his devil most certainly did. His grip tightened around her as she began to move her hips slightly against his grinding down against his erection that was still confined in his pants. Reluctantly Dante broke the kiss pushing her towards the desk.

She got the hint and sat on it but not before Dante hooked his fingers into her thong pulling down. As she sat she extended her legs to rest on his shoulders allowing him to take off the garment completely dropping it on the floor.  
He sat back slightly for a moment taking her in, who knew if he would get the opportunity again.

Her face was slightly flushed while her lips were beginning to take on a shade of red, redder than what they normally were. His eyes trailed down to her pert breasts that sat proudly on her chest with their nipples hard and erect. Her flat stomach ended in soft light blonde curls that enticed him to taste her core. He shuddered in his skin feeling like a virgin with the beautiful female sitting in front of him the way she was.  
"Trish, you're beautiful." He said smirking to himself as she blushed slightly.  
"And you're over dressed for this occasion." She replied her toes tugging at the blank muscle shirt he was wearing. He smiled outright and nodded his head once taking off his top placing it on top of her thong. Trish felt the blood slam into her face as she took in an eye full of his coiled muscle. She scanned his chiseled arms before moving down to his pecs that gave way to a six pack of perfection. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt on. Most days with Dante the trick was getting him to put one on but it was the first time she had been given permission to stare at him without having to worry about getting teased if she were caught.

He grabbed onto her knees pulling his chair closer to her. Trish entwined her fingers into his silver locks as he trailed his fingertips up her legs to tickle her abdomen slightly as he brushed her soft skin finally stopping just below her breasts. He looked up at her as if asking her permission to proceed. She smirked at him giving a nod as she did so. Dante gave his own small smirk cupping at the bottom of her breasts while he brought his thumbs to her nipples to rub at them making them harder.

Trish closed her eyes and bit her lips as he squeezed at the soft mounds slightly. She could feel a surge throughout her body giving her a sensation that she had never felt before. In the demon world she had had mates but that had been in her devil form and it wasn't exactly in a male devil's interest to please his female. It was always about his needs during the act of intercourse but with Dante giving her body the attention she felt herself tingle with this new feeling and she knew that it was mostly in part to the fact that it was Dante.

She owed him more than she could fully fathom. He had after all helped her escape the iron grip of Mundus after being forced to do his will for centuries most times against hers. Dante had given her a home and his trust even though she knew she didn't deserve it. What he had given her was a chance; something that she had never had before. She was her own person to make her own decisions in her life. It was because of these reasons that she knew she felt more than just a partnership with the descendent of Sparda.

She couldn't sum up the way she felt for him but as she met his smoldering gaze that spoke of only devotion to her she knew that it was love.  
Dante began to massage her breasts applying some more pressure. Trish licked at her lips feeling herself become wet and throb under his administrations. She wanted more but didn't want to ask for it feeling it would smolder that spark that hung between them.  
"Trish I want to taste you. Can I?" He asked his voice coming out a deep rumble that resonated in his chest croaking out of his throat from slightly parted lips. She felt herself shudder under the sound. She nodded her head not quite sure what he meant but gasped as his lips met between her legs. He brushed past her curls with his nose as he kissed lightly at her folds. Trish threw her head back wrapping her legs around him as she tugged on his hair.  
She moaned softly at first but gained volume as his tongue began to lick at her causing her legs to tremble.

He sunk his tongue deep into her well tasting more of her exotic scent that had his devil busting down brick walls to break free and take this beautiful demoness for his own. Dante stopped when he felt Trish's muscles tense giving him an indication that she was nearing her end. She expressed her disappointment with a small moan and pout which Dante smirked at.  
As he attempted to mentally calm his devil he placed a hand against her cheek as she grabbed at his belt. In a swift motion she managed to unhook it and have it hanging off of him.  
"So talented." He said softly bringing his lips back down to hers. The taste was headier then before leaving the devil hunter dizzy from its effect. He summed it up to pheromones being pumped out of both of them at an alarming rate as he felt her delicate fingers unzip his pants before pulling them down his thighs. Her hands were warm as she slid her way back up to his boxers pushing them down as well. Dante quickly had them down to his ankles and off practically before Trish could blink.

She shuddered as her eyes beheld the impressive male before her. While she wanted to remain somewhat in control she knew for the most part it was hopeless as she wrapped her arms and legs around Dante bringing him closer to her. He rested his head against her shoulder kissing at her neck frantically leaving burning nips from his teeth as he grazed her.  
The tip of his member brushed against her easily thanks to her state of arousal causing her to moan. Her legs tensed around him more tightly pulling him even closer to her.  
"Oh Trish, can I…can I?" Dante managed out as he began to grind himself against her harder.  
"Yes Dante, yes." Trish replied unable to suppress the urgent neediness in her voice. Dante braced his hands against the edge of his desk as he adjusted himself slightly moaning loudly as he felt himself enter her. She throbbed against him as he pushed his way in determined to fill her with his manhood.  
Trish raked her nails across his neck and shoulders as their lips crashed together in a passionate frenzy.

Tongues battled for dominance as they slid across and over each other as Dante began to move his hips. Trish timed his thrusts with her own backing off slightly to only have him slam back against her causing her to cry out breaking their kiss.  
Sweat beaded on Dante's forehead causing his bangs to stick to his skin as their love making became more urgent as each second passed.

Both wanted release but at the same time didn't want the moment to end. Trish moved herself in a way against him that added the stimulation she needed finally feeling her climax wash over her in a cascade of euphoria. In a quick motion Dante picked her up and had her on the floor below him with her legs still on his shoulders. The sudden change in position added to the aftershocks of her orgasm as he was able to push into her more deeply.

His hair swayed slightly as his body slicked with sweat moved against her. His mouth hung open slightly as he breathed out her name every time he slammed himself back into her. She could feel his swollen erection inside of her and wondered how he was holding out for as long as he was; not that she was complaining. Her orgasm had left her even tighter then before making every movement all the more pleasurable.  
Dante tensed suddenly and he threw his head back as his hands gripped her breasts tightly squeezing them.

Trish smirked underneath him as she felt his member pump and splash his seed inside of her upon his release. A few more quick thrusts and he hung his head down for a moment blinking a few times. His breathing leveled out after a moment and he looked down at her his eyes sparkling from the afterglow.  
"So, was it good for you sailor?" She asked softly bringing a hand up to his cheek resting her thumb against his lips. Dante smirked at her kissing at her thumb bringing his hand up to grip hers gently.


	12. I'll Be Your Home

_A/N: Song Poem. The song is the end theme for the anime. I just filled in some blanks._

Don't look back  
For I will not be there  
Don't regret  
What you cannot mend  
Time's falling out of these hands  
How unfairly are the hourglass sands  
I'll let you leave me  
For that is what is best  
Go on,  
Find your own way  
You know Home is always inside your soul  
With my embrace I send you away  
With all the light to bless your way  
Don't be afraid  
Of what you must face  
And I'll be your home

In this time  
I hold you near  
In this place  
You kiss me most sincere  
This moment is all we have  
Let me linger in your embrace  
For tomorrow we never know  
When we will next meet  
Every precious time  
You cannot repeat  
Let it go  
Push it out of your mind  
Somewhere away  
Where it can do you no more harm  
You will learn  
All is not lost  
And you'll love  
Even though I have gone from you  
Forgive the past  
You are not at fault  
You can move on

All the distance  
That you've traveled  
You've come to a place  
Where you have visited only in sleep  
Then you see that your home is away  
The foggy veil begins to slip  
Now the sun is rising  
Illuminating your surroundings  
Lighting up your sky again brightly  
Bringing your world back to life again

Every precious time  
You cannot repeat  
Let it go  
Push it out of your mind  
Somewhere away  
Where it can do you no more harm  
You will learn  
That all is not lost  
And you'll love  
Even though I have gone from you  
Forgive the past  
You are not at fault  
Go on,  
Find your own way  
You know Home is always inside your soul  
Where ever you go  
I will go  
Whatever you see  
I will see  
I'll be the place  
Inside your heart  
And I'll be your home


	13. The Man Of Darkness

_A/N: This is an old story I had layingaround deviant art. I wrote this before I came up with Dante being Neros father _in my little world.

The woman made sure to tuck in the quilted blanket tight under her small son as he peered up at her with his large cerulean orbs. She had to smile warmly as he watched her intently as if she were the center of the universe. For him she supposed she was even if after four years the realization that she was a mother still could jolt her into a moment of awe.

A warm fire crackled in the small fireplace as the logs succumbed to their fate popping at they collapsed on one another in ashy anguish.  
The small boy startled slightly at the sound but was quickly hushed back down by his mother. She tied back her dark brown hair leaving a few messy strands hanging down before lying down next to her child.

She placed a hand against his chest for added comfort and he quickly settled down. A few strands of pristine white locks hung down in his eyes and he groaned in irritation. His mother laughed softly brushing them back to lay flat against his skull. The boy knew that when his mother took a breath she was going to tell him his bedtime story. It wasn't something that he had to ask for she just did.

Her voice was calm and pleasant reminding him of the hymns the singers performed at their church. He settled even further against his pillow knowing sooner than later he would be asleep.

"He walks in darkness proud and quiet. The man with his sword by his side strikes down who ever crosses his path unless for some reason he deems then worthy to live another day. This man is wise beyond our understanding of how this world or any other works because he has walked the fine line between both." The woman stopped to take a short breath taking note that her sons eyelids were lowering but he was still fairly alert.

"He is not a bad man per say however it is understandable why others would think so for he shows no mercy for those he cuts down. It is not his fault for it is all that he knows. His life has been hard and he has trouble seeing the good in what this life has to offer. While it is hard to reach this man on occasion I suppose someone comes along who he allows inside of his hollowed out heart. Maybe, just maybe that person helps to fill that void a small bit." The woman brought her free hand to her cheeks feeling the heat of a rising blush as her imagery ran wild. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as it sped up as the memories that she suppressed during the day came to light in the darkness of night.  
"Mommy?" The boy asked cautiously as if worried at her sudden state.  
"Yes sweetheart?" She asked regaining her composure and once again becoming his mother.  
"What does the man in dark look like?" He asked her innocently.

She felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smirk as she shut her eyes encouraging her son to do so as well. She cocked open a lid before opening them fully to see his lids still shut. His long lashes reached down further than what she ever thought possible.

"The man is a contrast to the darkness he enshrouds himself in. His eyes are midnight blue that shine through like a beacon. Despite his best efforts to remain stoic they still can spark with excitement or happiness. His hair however is what stands out the most. The silky white that he pushes back is the most beautiful anyone has ever seen." She said bringing her hand to run a few fingers through her sons own hair. His breathing was becoming deeper as he began to doze off. "The man does not show fear whether he is fighting for himself or those he cares for."  
"Does he have a mommy?" The boy asked distantly as slumber insisted on claiming him despite his best efforts to remain awake.  
"He did once but she had to leave him and his younger brother behind but I'm sure that she loved them very much." The woman shut her eyes tightly taking a deep breath wondering if the time ever came she would be able to be as brave. The thought of not being able to see her son grow up pained her making her heart once again speed up for an entirely different reason.

"That is the reason why he fought so hard for his own family. He knew the threats that would come to them and he was worried that he wasn't strong enough to fight them off despite what he was told. So the man walked back into the dark to find the power to protect not only himself but his family." She stopped talking to sit up which was the test to make sure her son was asleep. He didn't stir. His breathing was even and deep as he rested for the night.  
She watched him for a moment as he dreamed taking in a few deep breaths of her own in an attempt to steady the pain that always seemed to encase her heart.

At least during the day she could usually shrug it off and keep herself busy. Night however was a different story. After the sun dipped below the horizon and the town stilled it was just her son with her. He reminded her of him which was both a blessing and a curse.  
"The man who walks in darkness Nero, the man who looks like you, is the eldest son of Sparda and he is your father."


	14. The Old Devil Hunter

The old devil hunter sits lazily at his desk  
Feet propped up and laid back  
Sweat beads down his arms and face  
Still he sits not stirring from his place

The old devil hunter supports his head with his hands  
Leaning back against the beaten chair  
A magazine covers his eyes  
It does well against the offending daylight

Another reminder of all things lost to time  
Just because your world ends  
Doesn't mean the sun won't rise

The old devil hunter in his office spaciously huge  
Sits alone in silence  
It is how he prefers  
He is poison to others he has known  
Day in and out he sits by his phone  
Waiting for a client to call

His most notable companion, Jack, offers some solace  
However even in sleep a wry grin forms

The old devil hunter  
Who is not of this world  
Or the other  
Takes a rare moment of peace  
A quick afternoon snooze


	15. Move Along

Dante stared blankly ahead at the dilapidated mess that was his office only thirteen hours earlier. When he had initially heard the crash and rumble of what he knew was going to be utter destruction of his newly acquired property he had practically been foaming at the mouth over it. Now however he simply didn't care.

It was just a building and he had been homeless before. The loss he felt, aching and fresh in his heart and mind, was much more profound. The loss of his twin. Regardless of the past, whether it was ten months prior or a few hours before, he found his inner most part blaming himself, Dante, for not saving Vergil. He couldn't find it in him to fault his elder twin for his mindset and greedy lust for their fathers power.

He had even felt himself momentarily swayed by his brothers words but knew in his heart near instantaneously that his fathers demonic power was better off left sealed away. Dante didn't know if Sparda had intentionally sealed off his power or if it had been an unforeseen side effect after he closed off and buried Temen Ni-Gru.

Never the less that didn't seem too important to him at the moment. Numbly he felt his thumb trace over the slash in his glove where Yamato had been slashed across his hand. He cursed, for the first time in his life, his healing ability. He wanted physical, bodily evidence that his brother had been close enough to scar him but he wasn't even granted that.

If he went back far enough in his memory he could remember a little boy that was his identical. A twin who opted for chocolate over all other food groups. A friend who wrestled with him on the floor of a large study and a big brother that assured him when he was frightened. All of the things he could recall Vergil being. All of the sweet memories he had hoped to rekindle and even possibly make more of. That now he realized would never happen. They not a family anymore, not even friends.

Dante took in a deep breath inhaling dust from the smashed concrete and assaulted wooden structures. He turned his head to the sky watching them intently before bringing his attention back to his demolished shop. The devil hunter clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Alright. Let's see if we can crack this puppy open." Dante said to himself and began to search for a way in.


	16. Adoption

Dante groaned loudly as his thrusts stopped. Starinas arms dropped from his shoulders landing heavily on the mattress. Both hunters glared at the door as another soft knock sounded from the other side.

"This is what we get for letting Patty sleep over." Star said softly smirking.

"Damn kids." Dante stated his mouth drawn down sourly. "You girls had better be dying, otherwise go to bed."

There was a shuffling sound from the other side and some whispers. Star sighed loudly.

"What do you want Ambra?" She called out to her daughter just as irritated as Dante. "You both should already be asleep." More shuffling could be heard.

"Mom, we need to talk with you guys. It's important." Ambra said from the other side of the door. Dante groaned making small whimpering noises as he rolled off of his lover. Starina grabbed her nightgown off the floor while Dante put his shorts back on climbing back under the blankets all the same to hide his dwindling erection from little eyes.

Starina climbed out of bed to cross the room and unlock the bedroom door. She opened it a crack eyeing the two young girls. "Come on in." She stated with another sigh. Ambra walked into the bedroom with Patty close on her heels. Ambra sat in the middle f the bed while Patty sat on the edge of it.

"No you can't sleep in here." Dante said his face still drawn down. Star sat with her back against the headboard. Ambra chewed her bottom lip somewhat nervously as she glanced at Patty. The elder girls eyes swept around the room.

"Why is there a big metal pole attached to the bed?" She asked curiously.

"Dont worry about it." Star replied flatly. "Now what is the matter?" Her eyes turning back to her daughter.

Well Patty and I were talking and we thought because she's here all the time anyways and you guys take care of her anyways." Ambra stumbled over her words as she skirted around the issue.

"Just spit it out already Am." Dante said which only quieted the girl. Dante said turning his gaze on Patty. "Well?"

Patty twisted the lace on her frilly nightgown gulping down a breath of air. "Will you adopt me?" She asked softly. Stars eyes widened as she whipped her head to Dantes direction. His mouth was slightly agape as his Adams apple bobbed a few times processing what the girl had said.

"You want us to adopt you?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well, yeah. You guys already take care of me, make sure I'm safe. And Ambra and I are already like sisters and now that you two are married it would be alright. The courts would let you." Patty replied anxiously.

"Patty honey, I don't think it would work." Starina said. "It's not that we don't want too it's just that with those things people are investigated. We'd have social workers and lawyers all over this place. If they found out who we are, what we do I doubt they'd think we could keep Ambra let alone adopt you."

Pattys anxious smile faded just as quickly as it had formed. Tears began to form in her eyes. Dante suppressed the urge to roll his eyes before reaching out across the bed and snatching the girl up in his arms. She buried her face into his bare chest hiccuping as she sobbed.

"It's complicated Patty. Star and I, we have to be careful. It just isn't safe for you to be attached to us like that." He soothed softly. "As it is we have to be careful with Ambras existence leaking out. There are only a few people who know she exists let alone who she is. Now we have another little challenge on our hands that we have to worry about and adding another kid to the mix would only put all of us in danger."

Patty glanced up at Dante with heavy tear drenched lashes. "The baby." She stated quietly.

"Yeah, the baby." He replied.

"I just, I thought it would be a good idea since I'm already always here and you guys are the closest things I've ever had to parents." Patty stated.

Starina reached out a hand brushing down the girls curly hair. "Patty if we could adopt you we would, in a heart beat. Dante and I love you just the same as Ambra but we just can't put you in that kind of danger."

"Lets say off the books you're our kid." Dante said smiling at the girl who beamed back at him despite herself. Quickly she nodded her head.

"Okay Dante." She replied.

"But it has to be hush, hush. No running off and telling all your friends about this." He stated seriously. Patty rolled her eyes at him breaking out of his embrace.

"I know what ' off the books' means. Geez, what do you take me for?" She stated sounding more like herself.

"Just covering my ass sweetheart." Dante quipped back at her.

"And on that note, girls...bed." Star said.

Ambra still sat in the middle of the bed smiling wide enough it took up nearly her entire lower jaw. She nodded grabbing Patty by the hand. With good-nights exchanged the girls walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Starina laid down with a sigh smirking to herself her eyes closing heavily.

"So what are my odds we can continue?" Dante asked playfully prodding her arm.

"None." Star replied sleepily. Dante huffed.

"Figured as much." He said gathering his wife up in his arms feeling his own eyes close.


	17. Scared Straight

Dante dragged the trash bag out hauling it into the garbage can. He heard the shuffling from behind the metal can causing him to quickly draw out Ivory.

"Unless you want to be riddled with holes I suggest you show yourself." He stated flatly. Some more shuffling from behind the can before the figure stood up quickly. Dantes eye widened for a minute as he took in the kid in front of him, a small girl. He sniffed her out for a moment before placing his gun down in its holster at his side. "What the hell? This isn't a playground honey. Go home." He stated.

The girl stared at him trembling with her hands folded in front of her just under her chin. Dante's eyes narrowed taking in her appearance. It was mid October but already the city had had a light dusting of snow yet this girl didn't have a jacket on let alone the fact she was wearing shorts. Has eyes swept further to see she wasn't wearing shoes or socks. "What's wrong kid?"

Dante knelt down in front of her as she took a small step back. He could smell the fear coming off of her in waves however it wasn't all directed towards him. He rubbed the back of his neck when she didn't answer. "Look girl, I can't help you unless you answer me. Otherwise I'll just have to call the cops and let them deal with you."

Her trembling increased as her eyes went wide. "Please don't. Theyll just take me home." She said softly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Dante asked curiously. The girl looked up at him from under her bangs.

"My dad...he was beating up my mom. I tried to stop him but he just threw me into the wall. My mom told me to run so I did." She whispered as if she were afraid. Dante felt his blood boil as his hands clenched tightly.

"Listen kid..." Dante began turning around quickly. He stood to his full height in front of the girl.

"Hey buddy, get the hell away from my kid. Danielle, get your ass over here." The man slurred out stumbling around.

"This him?" Dante asked glancing back at the girl whom had completely buried her face into his jacket trying to hide under his trench. Dante turned his gaze back in the guy.

He was drunk, that was a given but what unsettled Dante was the fact he smelled of blood, female blood. "So you're the abusive jack ass the kid was telling me about?"

"Screw you." The guy shouted at him as he advanced towards Dante.

"You don't want to do that man." Dante warned. "You see I don't normally advertise my profession but basically I'm a man for hire to take out trash. Normally I only specialize in creatures with demon blood but I can tell from your stink that you're the worst kind."

"I'll tear you apart." He shouted at Dante taking another stumbling step coming face to face with Ivory that the hunter had drawn in a flash. That was when the man stopped dead in his tracks. "Please don't kill me, I'm sorry, I swear it."

"Of course now you're sorry, that your life is in danger. I bet though your daughter and wife probably have begged you to stop smacking them around with out any results. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Dante said reaching behind him bringing the girl out to stand next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her close to him for reassurance.

"Danielle, I'm sorry for hitting you and your mom. Dads sorry Danielle." He said frantically with the least amount of sincerity Dante had heard. He couldn't suppress the growl that emanated from his throat.

"Beat it. If I catch wind of you beating up the kid again it will be the last thing you do." Dante said simply keeping the pistol trained on him. The guy stumbled away in an attempt to run. "Now, Danielle, lets go check on your mom. Make sure she's alright."

A few days later Dante sat at his desk dozing off. The television in the corner sounded fuzzy as some program or other droned on. The double doors opened as two teenage girls walked in loudly. They were both laughing and talking but stopped suddenly.

"Who's that?" Ambra asked walking over to her uncles desk.

"A little girl?" Patty wondered aloud.

"That's Danielle and she's taking a page from Pattys book and won't freaking leave." Dante replied loudly so the younger girl would hear.

"Whatever Dante." Patty stated. Ambra grinned slightly.

"Now, now Patty just because we're being traded in for a younger model is no need to get pissy." She retorted. Dante let out a laugh as Patty scoffed.

"God Am, you're just as lame as he is."

Danielle sat on the far corner of the couch watching the exchange and covered her mouth to suppress her giggle. Dante cracked an eye at the girl and smirked beside his best efforts otherwise.


End file.
